Ingenious Idiot
by keksbroesel
Summary: German Translation "Es schlicht und einfach so: James T. Kirk ist ein Genie, selbst unter den widrigsten Umständen..." Dies ist eine Serie von Kurzgeschichten, in denen Jim seine Genialität zeigt, während er blutet, vergiftet oder in sonst einer Art verletzt wurde.
1. Chapter 1

**Ingenious Idiot**

Star Trek und alles was dazu gehört, ist Eigentum von jemand anderem. Sogar diese Geschichten sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, aber ich habe viel Spaß dabei, sie zu übersetzen.

An dieser Stelle nochmals vielen Dank an Kane Yuna für ihre Erlaubnis.  
Ich möchte euch ihr Original ebenfalls sehr ans Herz legen.

Da ich leider keinen Betaleser habe, kann es vorkommen, dass sich trotz der vielen Male Korrekturlesen, Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Wenn euch etwas auffällt, möchte ich euch bitten, es mir mitzuteilen.

Weiters möchte ich anmerken, dass ich weder Translationswissenschaften, noch Anglistik studiert habe und es bei der Übersetzung durchaus zu Fehlern kommen kann. Auch hier möchte ich euch nochmals bitten, wenn euch etwas auffällt, bitte einfach eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen.

Bei den Dialogen, in denen Scotty zu Wort kommt, sind es keine Fehler, die ich übersehen habe, sondern ich habe nur versucht, den schottischen Dialekt ins Deutsche zu übernehmen. Wenn jemand diesbezüglich Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, dann immer her damit.

So, genug gequatscht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Happy New Year/Guten Rutsch.

P.S.: Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich habe McCoys englischen Spitznamen "Bones", statt "Pille" in der Übersetzung beibehalten.

* * *

**1**

**Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...**

Captain Jim Kirk lungerte fröhlich in seinem Lieblingsstuhl auf der Brücke, verdrückte einen Apfel und beobachtete die Crew um ihn herum, welche eifrig ihre Arbeit verrichtete.

Spock war in eine Art wissenschaftliches Protokoll vertieft; Uhura (noch nicht Nyota) konzentrierte sich darauf Nachrichten von einem klingonischen Schiff zu übersetzen, während Chekov und Sulu, ausgebreitet über einem digitalen Plan, hitzig die Vorzüge der verschiedenen Routen diskutierten und Bones war irgendwo in der Krankenstation und drohte ein paar armen Unteroffizieren mit seinen Hyposprays.

Alles in allem war es ein ruhiger Tag.

Und Jim war gelangweilt, was bedeutete, dass sein hyperaktiver Verstand mit der raffinierten Planung begann, mit den Menschen um ihn herum ein paar Spielchen zu treiben.

Das hatte noch nie gut geendet.

Spock könnte ihn leicht wieder in einen Würgegriff nehmen, obwohl er Jim eher nach allen Regeln der Logik den Arsch aufreißen würde. Trotz des Umstandes, dass sie nach dem Narada-Debakel gute Freunde wurden, war Jim immer noch ein klein wenig versucht den Vulkanier zu provozieren. Es war zu anstrengend mit Spocks kalter Logik mitzuhalten und Uhura würde ihn wahrscheinlich kastrieren, wenn er ihnen auch nur ein bisschen zu nahe trat. Wenn er Bones belästigte, würde er etwas in der Art wie "Verdammt Jim, ich bin Arzt und kein Animateur", sagen, seine Arbeit fortsetzen und Jim mit irgendeiner obskuren Krankheit infizieren. Definitiv keine Option. Sulu und Chekov hätten sich ziemlich sicher mit Jim zusammen getan, wenn sie nicht soviel Respekt vor Bones, Uhura _und_ Spock hätten. Die waren doch alle ein Haufen Waschlappen.

Dann blieb nur noch Scotty.

Jim grinste und verließ seinen Stuhl. "Spock, ich seh mal nach wie es im Maschinenraum läuft. Sie haben die Brücke."

Spock blickte auf. "Verstanden. Allerdings, Captain, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie eine Kollaboration mit Mr. Scott während der diversen Experimente unterlassen, da, wie vergangenen Erfahrungen zeigten, diese möglicherweise nicht gut enden. Wir unterliegen immerhin einem strengen Zeitplan, während unserers Transports von gefährlichen Kriminellen zur Strafkolonie Tantalus V. Eine Verspätung ist nicht ratsam."

Jim schob Spocks Bedenken beiseite und steuerte auf den Turbolift zu. "Solange die bösen Jungs keinen auf unserer Seite haben, sollte es ihnen unmöglich sein der Brig zu entkommen. Und es verletzt mich, dass Sie denken ich würde Scotty zu Unfug anstiften, Spock. Ich bin, immerhin, Captain. Ich muss doch sicher stellen, dass alles in topform ist."

"Sie langweilen sich, Captain", stichelte Uhura," und Scotty ist der einzige den Sie belästigen können ohne sich zu sorgen, dass er Ihnen eine überbrät."

"Ich hab das nie verleugnet," schmunzelte Jim und drückte den Knopf der ihn hinunter in den Maschinenraum bringen würde. In seinen blauen Augen glänzte der Schalk. "Vermisst mich nicht zu sehr."

Die Kommandocrew rollte mit den Augen, als sich die Lifttüren schlossen.

Manchmal wunderten sie sich ob Jim Kirk ernsthaft reif genug für den Posten des Captains war, doch nach den Ereignissen der nächsten Stunden, stellten sie Kirks Reife nie mehr in Frage.

* * *

Jim schlenderte auf das Maschinendeck und rief "Scotty!" so laut er konnte. Er grinste, als seine Stimme von der schweren Maschinerie widerhallte. Er hatte es immer schon geliebt an Geräten und Motoren zu basteln. Scotty und er hatten schon so einige Drinks geleert, während sich über ihre gemeinsame Leidschaft zu allem aus Metall austauschten.

Jim ging weiter und steuerte die Rückseite des Antriebmoduls an, beiläufig nickte er einigen Fähnrichen zu, die ihm begegneten. Scotty pflegte sich in der Gegend mit den Schaltkreisen und der Elektrik aufzuhalten, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Enterprise wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte.

Wie erwartet war Scotty auf seinem Rücken, halb unter einem Bedienpult verschwunden. Jim kniete nieder und tippte seinen Chefingeneur am Fuß an.

Erneut rief er sicherheitshalber nochmals "Scotty!"

Dem folgte eine gedämpfter Aufschrei und einige Flüche in Gälisch und Jim grinste als Scotty sich unter dem Pult herauswand.

"Jim! Wissn Se denn nich, dass man nen Mann nich so schreckt", zeterte Scotty, obwohl sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Was liegt heute an, Scotty?" fragte Jim. "Normalerweise Sie sind nicht in so einer Spalte gefangen."

"Ah, Keenser sagte, dass mit diesn Bedienelementn was nich stimmt. Meinte, dass irgendwer dran rumgefummelt hat."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. "Die versorgen die die zentrale Steuerung der Enterprise mit Energie, oder? Es ist komliziert und gefährlich daran rum zu doktoren."

"Ich weiß. Da sind Drähte und die sind mitnander verdrillt. Schauen Se selbst."

Scotty kämpfte sich auf die Beine, während Jim sich auf dem Rücken legte und mit einer Leichtigkeit in den Spalt glitt und innerhalb weniger Sekunden sah er wovon Scotty sprach. Er bemerkte auch eine Vorrichtung, nahe seinem rechten Ohr, welche dort nicht hin gehörte. Es war rechtwinklig und aus einer der Kanten streckte sich eine Antenne empor, wie bei einem Radio. Oder ein Fernzünder...Aber warum? Selbst wenn das Pult explodierte, benötigte es einen talentierten Programmierer und Ingenieur um die Energie umzuleiten. Es schien sich nicht zu lohnen, es in die Luft zu sprengen. Ausser, wenn da Hochsicherheitsmaßnahmen waren, die mit einfachen Programmieren nicht zu überbrücken waren...

Jims blaue Augen weiteten sich, als sein Hirn die wenigen Informationen zusammenfügte.

"Scheiße! Scotty rufen Sie die Brücke. Roter Alarm. Die Gefangenen planen eine Flucht!"

"N' bisschen spät dafür..." murmelte Scotty.

Der Ingenieur kniete mit erhobenen Händen und ergab sich den drei Männern, die ihre Phaser auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Jim fluchte innerlich und ergab sich ebenfalls.

"Fähnrich Sean, Ihre Pläne die Gefangenen zu befreien werden nicht funktionieren", erklärte Jim. "Das wird nicht gut für Sie enden. Wenn Sie jetzt aufgeben, werde ich mit der Admiralität sprechen und ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen."

Der Mann mittleren Alters mit dem dunkelbraunen Haar knurrte "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Denn, Sie werden genau hier und jetzt sterben, Captain Kirk."

Jim rollte mit den Augen. "Mich zu erschießen ist so klischeehaft, nicht? Jeder kann den Abzug betätigen. Denken Sie sich etwas kreatives aus. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich habe ich etwas getan, weshalb Sie sich jetzt rächen wollen, oder? Hab ich Ihre Frau gefickt? Freundin? Oder hab ich Sie so sehr in den Arsch getreten, dass Sie Ihr Gesicht jetzt nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können, ohne in Verlegenheit zu geraten? Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass das jetzt keinen _so_ großen Unterschied macht."

Sean brummte und sein Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe. "Halten Sie niemals die Schnauze?!"

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich hab gehört, dass es eine Qualität an mir ist, die die Leute mögen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich auch eine sehr talentierte Zunge habe. In allen Bereichen. Soll ich Sie jetzt mit langen, eloquenten Sätzen unterhalten oder würde Sie das nur verwirren?"

"Halts Maul!" brüllte Sean und donnerte den Griff seines Phasers gegen Jims Schläfe.

Für einen kurzen Moment explodierte Licht in seinem Sichtfeld und verschwand dann wieder. _Fuck..._das tat weh! Ein brutales Pochen maträtierte seinen Schädel und er fühlte sein Bewusstsein schwinden. Die Welt neigte sich und er landete dumpf auf seiner Seite.

Er hörte Scotty rufen und polternde Geräusche. Durch seine verschwommene Sicht sah Jim, den Mann rechts neben Sean seinen Arm heben und ließ ihn anschließend auf Scotty's Kopf herunterkrachen. Der Schotte sackte zusammen und dann war da Blut, welches sich unter seinem Kopf sammelte.

Das entfachte Wut in Jim. Er fühlte Sorge und Zorn gleichermaßen. Wie konnten sie es wagen Scotty weh zu tun?! Wie konnten sie es wagen diese Scheiße mit ihm abzuziehen?! Doch die Welt drehte und verdunkelte sich weiterhin und er konnte seinen Körper nicht dazu überreden sich gänzlich zu bewegen.

Sean blaffte den anderen Mann an, welcher Scotty gerade bei seinen Armen packte und damit begann den Ingenieur weg zu schleppen, wahrscheinlich um ihn als Druckmittel zu benutzen. Als sie eine sichere Distanz erreicht hatten, hob Sean eine kleine Fernbedienung hoch und grinste Jim strahlend an.

"So lange, Captain Kirk."

Er drückte den Knopf.

Und dann war da nichts, ausser Flammen und Schmerzen...

* * *

Die Brücke war ruhig ohne ihren Captain, der sich herumtrieb. Manchmal empfand die Crew die Stille ohrenbetäubend, manchmal war es auch ein Segen die Arbeit mal ohne irgendwelche Ablenkungen beenden zu können. Dies war einer dieser Momente, in denen sie sich wünschten, dass ihr Captain mit seiner, zugegeben lästigen Art, für Aufregung sorgen würde. Wenigstens gäbe es etwas zu lachen, an so einem langweiligen und ruhigen Tag.

Chekov drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und erregte Sulus Aufmerksamkeit. "Hikaru, was denkst du, werkt der Captain am Schiff."

Sulu schüttelte den Kopf. "Er und Scotty genießen wahrscheinlich die Destillationsanlage, die sie aufgestellt haben, als Kirk das letzte Mal unten war."

"Obwohl es so scheint, dass sich der Captain in der Vergangenheit an solchen Gelegenheiten erfreute, bezweifle ich sehr, dass er einer derartigen Versuchung nachgeben würde, solange er sich im Dienst befindet" kommentierte Spock von seiner Station aus.

Die Beiden zuckten sofort zusammen. Der Umstand, dass sie erwischt worden waren, trieb ihnen eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Verfluchtes Vulkaniergehör.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass er gar nicht nach McCoy gesucht hat", mischte sich Uhura in ihre Unterhaltung ein. "Die Krankenstation ist seit Tagen leer und er hat sich in einen Strudel aus Schlaf und Papierkram gestürzt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kirk sich einen Hypo von McCoy einfängt ist sehr gering."

"Hat Kirk eigentlich schon seine jährlichen Impfungen bekommen?" fragte Sulu.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber wären wir nicht schon vor zwei Wochen dran gewesen? Ich bin sicher, das McCoy schon das ganze Schiff durch hat."

"Es scheint, als wäre der Captain allergisch gegen diesen speziellen Stamm und ist deshalb von Dr. McCoys..." Spock suchte einen kurzen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort. "...Fürsorge ausgenommen."

Sulu und Chekov kicherten über Spocks Zögern und Uhura grinste.

Der Turbolift öffnet die Türen und McCoy trat auf die Brücke. Natürlich bemerkte er sofort die Abwesenheit des blau-äugigen Captains. "Wo ist Jim?" fragte er barsch und änderte den Halt an dem Medkit in seiner rechten Hand.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." flüsterte Sulu, obwohl nicht allzu leise.

Chekov gluckste und Hikarus Grinsen reichte von Ohr zu Ohr.

"Was?" Leonard starrte mürrisch. "Spock, wo ist Jim?"

"Er meinte, dass er sich in den Maschinenraum begibt, doch ich weiß nicht, ob dies sein wahres Ziel ist. Darf ich fragen, was Sie auf der Brücke beabsichtigen?"

"Ich hab es geschafft einen neuen Stamm des Impfstoffs herzustellen, den sogar Jim verträgt und ich dachte, dass er sofort abhaut, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er auf die Krankenstation kommen soll."

"Deshalb dachten Sie, dass es besser ist ihn hier auf der Brücke in die Enge zu treiben, wo Spock ihn festhalten kann. Clever", lachte Uhura.

"Wünschen Sie, dass ich den Captain auf die Brücke rufe, Doktor?" fragte Spock.

McCoys Augenbraue wanderte hinauf. "Wissen Sie, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich denken, dass Sie es _genießen_ zu sehen, wie Jim sich windet."

"Derartige Emotionen sind unlogisch."

"Was in der vulkanischen Sprache wohl 'Scheiße JA' bedeutet..."murmelte McCoy. "Ja, rufen Sie ihn. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auf ihn zu warten."

Spock ignorierte bewusst das Gelächter auf der gesamten Brücke und drehte sich dem Pult zu. Er war Zentimeter davon entfernt den Knopf zu drücken, als das Schiff heftig erschüttert wurde. McCoy verlor den Halt und auch einige Crewmitglieder wurden von ihren Stühlen geschleudert. Der Alarm ging los. Rote Lichter begannen zu blinken und laute Sirenen ertönten. Neben dem Geheule des Alarms hörte man Rufe und Schreie.

"Was zum Teufel war das?!" rief McCoy.

Unverzüglich war jeder in Aktion. Finger flogen über Pulte, Fragen wurden in den Raum gerufen und sofort beantwortet und in Sekundenschnelle war das Problem gefunden.

"Commander, es gab eine Explosion im Maschinenraum," erläuterte Sulu rasch. "Aber es sieht nicht wie eine externe Attacke aus."

Die Lichter begannen zu flackern und das gesamte Schiff schien zu ächzen.

"Lokalisieren Sie den Ursprung der Detonation, Lieutenant Sulu."

"Jim..." hauchte McCoy, als ihm eine schreckliche Erkenntnis dämmerte. "Jim war im Maschinenraum!"

"Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Doktor McCoy, doch wir müssen zuerst die Schäden evaluieren."

"Sie verfluchter Waldschrat! Ich geh' da runter."

"Negativ, Doktor. Da wir nicht wissen in welchem Zustand sich der Maschinenraum befindet, ist es zu gefährlich."

McCoy versuchte gerade verärgert etwas zu erwidern, als er von Chekov unterbrochen wurde.

"Commander, mit der Steuerung stimmt etwas nicht."

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Irgendetwas überschreibt das ursprüngliche Programm. Eine Subroutine wurde implantiert und diese fügt sehr schnell ihre eigenen Codes ein. Ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich denke, die Explosion hat die zentrale Steuerungskonsole beschädigt, Sir."

"Übersetzung: Jemand hackt die _Enterprise_ und wir können nichts tun, um es zu stoppen." kommentierte Sulu grimig.

Spocks Miene blieb ausdruckslos, bis auf das kurze Zucken seiner Unterlippe. "Das ist unmöglich. Lieutenant Chekov, versuchen sie das Programm innerhalb der Matrix zu isolieren und dann zu eliminieren."

"Ich kann es nicht, Sir." erklärte Chekov, als das Schiff aufheulte und die Lichter für einen Moment ausgingen. "Wir haben die Kontrolle verloren."

Lieutenant Uhura, haben wir Kontakt mit dem Maschinenraum?"

"Negativ."

"Stellen Sie den Kontakt wieder her. Doktor McCoy, Sie begleiten mich auf das Maschinendeck. Es ist möglich, dass medizinische Hilfe erforderlich ist. Lieutenant Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Nicht so schnell," ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Jeder drehte sich dem Sprecher entgegen und erblickte einen Mann, welcher Scotty mit sich schleppte, einen Phaser auf den Kopf des Ingenieur gerichtet. Er war ungefähr in seinen Dreißigern und hatte kurzes rotblondes Haar. Er war groß und gebaut wie Giotto (oder Schnubelchen, wie Kirk ihn nannte). Es war offensichtlich, dass er kräftig war, denn er hielt einen, zu Bewusstsein kommenden Scotty mit nur einer Hand aufrecht. Hinter ihm standen sechzehn weitere Männer, alle mit Phasern bewaffnet. Zwei von ihnen waren Rothemden; Spock erkannte einen als Fähnrich Joshua Sean und den anderen als Fähnrich Percival Weston. Die anderen trugen kurzärmelige, hellbraune Unterhemden mit dunkelblauen Hosen - ähnlich der OP-Kleidung, wie sie das medizinische Personal trug - die Kleidung der Häftlinge.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wann der Turbolift angekommen war und die geflüchteten Verbrecher und ihre Geisel auf die Brücke transportiert hatte. Im Chaos, dass der Explosion folgte, gelang es ihnen leicht von der Brig auf die Brücke zu gelangen, ohne dass sie jemand stoppte.

"Versucht nichts Dummes," warnte ihr Anführer. "Ihr seid uns waffentechnisch und zahlenmäßig unterlegen, sogar mit eurem geschätzten Vulkanier hier drüben. Sobald auch nur einer einen Finger rührt, seid ihr erledigt. Ist das klar?"

Er nickte seinen Kameraden zu und diese näherten sich vorsichtig der Kommandocrew. Während einer einen Phaser auf das Mitglied der Crew richtete, fesselte der andere seine Geiseln mit Seilen. In Spocks Fall kamen auch Ketten zum Einsatz. Scotty wurde hartherzig neben McCoy fallen gelassen. Leonard rutschte und fing so den Sturz des Ingenieurs ab. Blut tropfte sein Gesicht hinab. McCoy verspürte große Sorge um den Schotten. Kopfwunden waren immer heikel und sie bluteten oft mehr als andere Verletzungen, aber er konnte nicht beurteilen, wie schwer Scotty verwundet war, solange seine Hände gefesselt waren und der Mann nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Dem vermehrten Stöhnen nach zu urteilen, würde Scotty in ein paar Minuten mit höllischen Schmerzen aufwachen.

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte Spock, seine emotionslose Stimme kalt, als er gezwungen wurde sich neben seinen gefangenen Freunden am Steuerpult hinzusetzen.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wir wollen dieses Schiff."

"Ihre Gesichter und Namen sind in der Föderation bekannt. Ihre Unverschämtheit wird es Ihnen nicht erlauben, sehr lange die Kontrolle über dieses Schiff zu behalten, Mark Smith."

"Oh, Sie wissen also wer ich bin."Smith lächelte.

"Sie wurden mehrerer Morde, sowie der Spionage überführt. Aus diesem Grund wurden Sie zu 234 Jahren auf der Strafkolonie Tantalus V verurteilt."

"Ah, ich sehe, die Gerüchte über das vulkanische Gedächtnis sind nicht übertrieben, aber Sie sind ein wenig dümmer, als ich erwartet hatte. Natürlich plane ich nicht die Enterprise zu _behalten_. Ich bin nicht dumm. Im Aushängeschild der Föderation rumzufliegen ist wie eine Zielscheibe auf meinem Rücken anzubringen. Das brauche ich nicht. Nein, ich schaff meinen Arsch und meine Jungs zu einem Planeten im Cardassianischen System und, nun, lasst es uns so ausdrücken: Die Enterprise wird nur _so_ weit kommen." Smith grinste und wandte sich einem jüngeren, ebenbürtigen Mann mit silbernem Haar zu - ein Rothemd. "Weston, schaff deinen Arsch hier rüber und fang an dieses Ding zu steuern."

Weston nickte und nahm eifrig auf Sulus Stuhl Platz. Ohne zu Zögern und Mühe, umging er rasch das Passwort des Steuermanns und gab die Koordinaten ein. Es war klar, dass Weston derjenige war, der Smith's Drecksarbeit übernommen hatte - er hatte den Code eingefügt und wahrscheinlich etwas im Maschinenraum neu verkabelt, um imstande zu sein, die Codes zu überschreiben, welche für ihn zu kompliziert waren. Die Sicherheit war besonders undurchlässig, wenn ein siebzehnjähriges, russisches Genie und ein Vulkanier zusammenarbeiteten, was auch der Grund war, weshalb die Flüchtigen diese Beiden besonders im Auge behalten wollten.

Die Enterprise begann zu surren, als sie die Programme wieder online gingen und bewegte sich, wenngleich auch langsam.

"Sie haben nun was Sie wollen. Weshalb halten Sie uns noch fest?" knurrte McCoy

"Sie haben Mumm, Doktor. Aber eines Tages wird Ihnen dies das Leben kosten."

"Sieht so aus als würde sowieso sterben, dann kann ich genauso gut, bis zum Ende unkooperativ bleiben."

Der Mann neben Smith gluckste.

"Ist daran irgendwas lustig, Sean?", spie McCoy und betrachtete das Rothemd. Er hatte diesen Typen erst gestern wegen eines gebrochenen Fingers behandelt!

"Naja, es ist nur witzig, dass Sie exakt genauso sind wie Kirk in seinen letzten Momenten. Unkooperativ und trotzig. Er hatte immer noch versucht Lieutenant-Commander Scott zu retten, selbst als er nicht mal mehr geradeaus sehen konnte. "

Jeder in der Kommandocrew erstarrte.

"Was soll das heißen?,"zischte McCoy.

"Oh, hab ich vergessen es zu erwähnen?" Sean grinste boshaft. "Es tut mir leid, Sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Captain James T. Kirk heute, von einer unerwarteten Explosion, im Maschinenraum, überrascht wurde."

Smith's Grinsen glich Seans. "In anderen Worten: Euer geschätzter Captain ist tot."

* * *

Jim war nicht tot. Keineswegs, aber es hatte ihn umgehauen und er war sich nicht sicher für wie lange. Er sog die Luft scharf ein, als er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Nach dem Einatmen all der Asche und Dämpfe war irgendeine Art von Reaktion schon vorprogrammiert und Jim war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, sich diese Lektion von Bones anzuhören. Er stöhnte, als seine zitternden Glieder unter ihm erneut nachgaben und er wieder auf dem Flur landete.

"Verdammt..." hauchte er und schloss seine Augen, als er versuchte, seine Verletzungen zu kategorisieren.

Alles schmerzte. Er war der Explosion so nahe gewesen, dass er kaum mehr Zeit hatte sich hinter einem anderen Pult in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war eine Kettenreaktion, als seine Abschirmung ebenfalls in Flammen zerbarst und Jim einige Meter weiter geschleudert wurde. Der Großteil seiner Verletzungen war auf seinen Rücken konzentriert - glücklicherweiße hatte er nichts ernsthaftes abbekommen...nun, hoffte er zumindest. Er war sicher, dass es sich um ein paar Verbrennungen und Risswunden durch fliegende Splitter handelte. Damit kam er klar, doch da war auch dieser tiefgehende Schmerz der sich in seinen unterem rechten, Rücken zog. Diese Art Pein kannte - sie war vergleichbar mit der Zeit, als er niedergestochen wurde. Verdammt. Ein Schrapnell hatte ihn erwischt.

Jim atmete tief ein und langsam aus, als er nach hinten fasste und blind die Wunde abtastete. Seine Finger kamen mit einem großem, gezackten Splitter in Kontakt. Fuck...das würde weh tun - mehr noch als sein pochender Schädel.

_"Hallo, Crew der Enterprise," _eine Stimme ertönte aus den Lautsprechern. _"Hier spricht Ihr neuer Captain. Es gab Umstrukturierungen auf der Kommandoebene und eine Änderung der Destination. Ich möchte, Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass, wenn irgendwer beschließt etwas Dummes zu versuchen, alle zehn Minuten ein Mitglied der Crew getötet wird, angefangen mit eurer geschätzten Brückencrew. Ich hörte, dass Vulkanier grün bluten und würde nur zu gerne wissen, ob das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht."_

Nerviges und spöttisches Gelächter folgte, was Jim dazu veranlasste zornig mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

_"Das ist alles. Guten Tag und schmort in der Hölle."_

Scheißkerle...wenn irgendwer in der Hölle schmorrte, dann waren es die.

Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen und ohne zu zögern, zog Jim das eingedrungene Metall mit einer flinken Bewegung raus. Er verbiss sich einen Schrei, der zu folgen drohte und atmete schwer, als er blinzelnd versuchte die blinkenden Punkte aus seinem Sichtfeld zu vertreiben. Doch der Schmerz war gut. Der Schmerz half ihm dabei Klarheit zu erlangen und seine Gedanken schwirrten so rasch, dass jedem anderen schwindlig geworden wäre.

Gequält kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und schwankte zu dem brennenden Pult zurück. Er sah undeutlich und war sich sicher, dass er Blutspur hinterließ, doch dass kümmerte ihn nicht. Seine Mannschaft war in Gefahr, sein Schiff beschädigt und er hatte etwas zu tun.

Er fasste nach den Drähten der Konsole, drillte sie auf, ehe er sie neu verband. Dann griff er nach dem PADD, welches mit Pult verbunden war und begann verärgert mit dem Tippen. Nach ein paar Minuten las er den umfangreichen Code nochmals Korrektur, bevor er ihn in das System der Enterprise einfügte. Zufrieden, stieß er sich nach vorne ab und lehnte sich an die unterstützende Wand.

Er sah kaum etwas, doch diesen Ort kannte er wie seine Westentasche. In etwas mehr als einem halben Meter, würde sein Knie an etwas Metallisches stoßen. Grinsend fasste er hinunter und schraubte, benommen, die Verschlüsse zu des Belüftungsschachtes auf.

Es war Zeit diesen Typen zu zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit James Tiberius Kirk oder den Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, anlegte.

Ja, es würden Köpfe rollen.

* * *

"Hikaru, denkst du, dass der Captain tot ist?" flüsterte Chekov, sein dünnes Stimmchen vor Trauer gebrochen.

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Sulu eilig. "Kirk hat immer irgendeinen Trumpf im Ärmel."

"Jim Kirk segnet nicht so schnell das Zeitliche", mischte sich McCoy mit gedämpfter Stimme ein. "Ihr alle wisst das besser, als irgendjemand sonst. Es braucht mehr als eine einfache Explosion um ihn zu töten."

Uhura nickte. "Scotty meinte, dass Jim nicht komplett bewusstlos war, als sie das Maschinendeck verlassen haben. Das gab ihm immer noch eine Menge Zeit irgendwo Schutz zu suchen."

"Ich wett mein gesamtn Vorrat an Glenfiddich Whiskey, dass Jim nen Plan hat."

McCoy feixte. "Habt ihr den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern dieser Arschlöcher gesehen, als wir nicht auf das reagiert haben, was sie über Jim gesagt haben? Unbezahlbar."

"Es ist klar, dass die keine Ahnung von unseren irren Missionen und Aufträgen haben", prustete Sulu. " Wie oft hat irgendwer gesagt, dass Kirk tot ist und er war so weit davon entfernt, sich die Radischen von unten anzusehen, wie es nur irgend möglich ist?"

"Elf mal", kommentierte Spock. "Das letzte Mal fand man Captain Kirk, eine fremde Form von Roulette spielend und fröhlich trinkend mit seinen "Geiselnehmern" vor."

Leonard grinste. "Jim liebt es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er wird kommen und er wird unaustehlich sein."

"Haltet euer Maul", rief Smith vom Stuhl des Captains aus. "Euer Captain ist tot!"

"Habt ihr ihn tatsächlich sterben sehen?" fragte Sulu.

"Oder habt ihr gesehn, wie er mit der Konsole hochging?" provozierte Scotty.

"Haben Sie die Leiche des Captains gefunden oder nachgesehen, ob er immer noch am Leben ist," fragte Chekov ihre Geiselnehmer aus.

Smith sträubte sich. "Nein, aber..."

"Dann können Sie nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass er nicht mehr lebt." unterbrach Uhura. "Sicher, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gestorben ist, ist hoch, doch Sie haben vergessen einen wichtigen Faktor zu berücksichtigen."

"Und was wäre das?" knurrte Sean und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne, doch damit schüchterte er niemanden ein.

Spock beendete diese Diskussion. "Er ist James Tiberius Kirk. Aus Gründen die mir entfallen, so scheint es, gelten die Regeln der Logik nicht für ihn."

Der Rest der Brückenmannschaft brach, nach Spocks Erläuterung, beinahe in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Dann lasst mich die letzten Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen." Sean ging vor Spock in die Hocke, sodass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. "Kirk konnte sich, Sekunden bevor die Konsole hochging, nicht mal bewegen. Ausserdem hatte die Detonation eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, die die Schaltpulte rundherum ebenfalls hoch gejagt hat. Jeder der sich in einem drei Meter Radius der Bombe befunden hat, wäre von der Druckwelle getötet worden und euer Captain war nur Zentimeter vom Ursprung der Explosion entfernt. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand dies überlebt? Hmm? Wie sieht Ihre logische Schlussfolgerung nun aus?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit beträgt weniger als 1,26%", entgegnete Spock.

"Also?" grinste Sean.

"Sie übersehen, dass Jim immer noch eine Chance von 1,26% bleibt und das ist mehr als genug für ihn." McCoy blieb zuversichtlich.

"Die Trauer raubt euch offensichtlich den Verstand", seufzte Sean, streckte sich und wandte sich wieder Smith zu.

"Ist Verleugnung nicht etwas Wunderbares?" gluckste Smith.

Seit vorsichtig..." warnte Sulu. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, so soll er erscheinen."

"Dann ist es ja ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich kein gläubiger Mensch bin. Jetzt halts Maul oder wir werden dir in die Knie schießen. Ich würde dich nur zu gerne stöhnen hören."

Doch Smith hätte auf seine Geiseln hören sollen, denn im nächsten Moment war ein statisches Knistern zu hören, ehe Jims entschlossene Ansage plötzlich schiffsweit übertragen wurde.

_"An die bösen Jungs, die dezeit meine Brücke besetzten, hier spricht Captain James T. Kirk. Ich würde euch gerne, zu euren überraschenden Fertigkeiten beglückwünschen, die es euch ermöglicht haben, meine Mannschaft zu überwältigen. Es benötigt eine Meisterleistung, mir das Kommando zu entreissen und nicht zuletzt, die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Zu schade, dass es nicht funktionieren wird."_

Der Sarkasmus und die herablassende Note in Jims Ansage, waren nicht zu überhören und die Brückenmannschaft bedachte die Flüchtigen nur mit einem Blick, der besagte "Wir haben's euch ja gesagt", als Jim mit seiner Botschaft fortfuhr.

_"Denn es sind euch drei Fehler unterlaufen. Der Erste war, mich zu unterschätzen. Ernsthaft? Ich bin James "scheiße nochmal" Tiberius Kirk und ihr findet es nicht der Mühe wert, zu überprüfen, ob ich tatsächlich bewusstlos bin oder nur so tue? Und dann lasst ihr mich noch im Maschinenraum zurück. Aber halten wir uns nicht weiter damit auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass euch bewusst war, dass ich nicht nur der beste verdammte Captain in der Sternenflotte bin, sondern auch ein kleines, technisches Genie. Kränkt euch nicht zu sehr. Es wissen nicht sehr viele Menschen, dass ich ein Mann mit vielen Talenten bin. Die kleine Umprogrammierung, die euch durch die Explosion, gelungen ist, wurde rückgängig gemacht und ich habe selbst ein paar kleine Änderungen hinzugefügt."_

Smith warf Weston einen Blick zu, welcher herum rannte und nun gehetzt versuchte an Chekovs Pult seine Codes einzugeben, doch seine Bemühungen eine Subroutine zu öffnen, um Kirks Codes zu umgehen blieb erfolglos. Da waren zuviele Schichten, zuviel komplexe Pfade, die Weston nicht verstand.

"Weston, dein Status?" herrschte Smith ihn an. Seine Finger tappten nervös auf dem Gehäuse des Phasers.

"Ich kann seine Codes nicht umgehen, die sind mindest zwanzigmal so komplex, wie die Ursprünglichen und einige von ihnen sind nichtmal irdisch!"

Chekov und Sulu grinnsten sich an. Obwohl sie überrascht waren, so war es jedoch etwas in dieser Art, was sie heute von Jim erwartet hatten.

Jim sprach in dem selben vergnügten Tonfall weiter, der in McCoy das Bedürfnis auslöste seinen Freund mit einem Hypospray zu malträtieren. Er wusste, was dieser Tonfall bedeutete. Jim plante etwas und er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

_"Ich bin sicher, euer "cleverer" Hacker hat euch gerade darüber informiert hat, dass er an meinen Firewalls nicht vorbeikommt. Meine Programmierungen neigen dazu, zu fortgeschritten, für einen Verstand wie den seinen, zu sein. Deshalb seit nicht allzu enttäuscht von ihm. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er sich mit unseren Maßstäben nicht messen kann, welche von einem Siebzehnjährigen, möchte ich hinzufügen, fest gesetzt wurden. Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass es mehr als euren zweitrangigen Hacker braucht, um auch nur einen Kratzer in unseren Firewalls zu hinterlassen."_

_"Euer zweiter Fehler war der Versuch mein Schiff zu übernehmen. Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass es so einfach wird? Meine Brückencrew zu zwingen sich ruhig hinzulegen und immer noch zu erwarten, dass alles glatt läuft? Wisst ihr, ich bin auch taktisches Superhirn und wie euch meine Crew bestätigen wird, bin ich einer der kreativen Sorte. Aber das werdet ihr noch früh genug erkennen."_

Spock hob eine Augenbraue, als er den subtilen Hinweis in Jims Botschaft erkannte. Ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der flüchtigen Briginsassen zu erregen, deutete Spock, Uhura mittels Augenbewegungen, die stille Botschaft mit. Augenblicklich verstand sie die Nachricht, nickte und stupste unerkannt Sulu und Chekov, neben ihr an, während Spock das gleiche mit McCoy und Scotty tat. Langsam und verstohlen schaffte es die Brückencrew, sich trotz der Fesseln, soweit zu bewegen, bis sie flach auf dem Bauch lagen, in Vorbereitungen auf das, was ihr verrückter Captain nun wieder plante.

_"Euer letzter und schlimmster Fehler, meine Herren, war, dass ihr versucht und es euch letztlich auch gelungen ist, einige meiner Mannschaft zu verletzen. Und dafür..."_Kirks fröhlicher Tonfall wurde eiskalt und strotzte vor Hass. _"...werde ich mir jeden einzelnen von euch holen."_

Die Durchsage brach unvermittelt ab und die gefohenen Verbrecher, samt Helfern, blickten sich argwöhnisch an. Spock erkannte, dass ihre Körpersprache angespannter war. Jeder, ausser Smith, war um 87,3% nervöser als zuvor. Unbewusst verkrampfte sich ihr Griff um die Phaser.

Plötzlich erloschen die Lichter auf der Brücke und tauchte diese in Finsternis. Smith und seine Jungs sprangen auf und drängten sich zusammen. Jim hatte sicher die Energieversorgung unterbrochen. Spock hatte keine Ahnung _weshalb_, doch selbst in der Dunkelheit konnten seine scharfen Augen ausmachen, wie sehr Jims Aktionen, die Flüchtigen verunsicherte und verängstigte - was sie anfälliger für Fehler machte.

Ein leises Surren war zu hören und die Besatzung der Brücke wirbelte ihre Köpfe in die Richtung des wohlbekannten Geräusch. Der Turbolift hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Verwirrung breitete sich aus. Nicht mal Jim wäre so töricht und würde direkt angreifen...andererseits es war Jim Kirk, vom sie hier sprachen. Es war ihm durchaus zu zutrauen, so etwas abzuziehen.

Die sechzehn "Meuterer" versammelten sich vor dem Eingang des Lifts, ihre Phaser, angespannt, auf den Eingang gerichtet. Langsam öffneten sich die Türen und die Haltung der Männer versteifte sich, als Adrenalin durch den Körper rauschte. Mit einem Mal öffneten sich Türen weit und der plötzliche Einfall von hellem Licht blendete die bewaffneten Männer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

In genau diesem Moment der Ablenkung, kletterte ein Schatten aus einem der Lüftungsschächte und ließ sich lautlos und leichtfüßig neben dem Stuhl des Captains nieder. Mit dem Licht, welches aus dem leeren Lift einfiel, erkannte sie dem Schatten ganz leicht ihren Captain, welcher nur die schwarzen Teile seiner Sternenflottenuniform trug. Ohne seiner Mannschaft auch nur einen Blick zu zu werfen, richtete Jim sich auf und trat ein paar Schritte vorwärts, um unbemerkt hinter den sechzehn Geiselnehmern stehen zu bleiben.

Das Licht des Turbolifts verschwand mit einem Mal wieder, als sich die Türen schlossen und tauchte alles wieder in Dunkelheit, gerade als Jim's zuvor aufgezeichnete Stimme wieder aus den Lautsprechern ertönte.

_"Oh, da ist noch etwas, dass ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen..."_

Jim wartete einen Moment. Für den dramatischen Effekt. Er lehnte sich über Westons Schulter.

"Buh."

Weston kreischte, als er Jims Atem an seinem Ohr spürte und drückte versehentlich den Abzug. Er traf einen seiner Teamkameraden. Da sie vermuteten, dass es Jim war, der sie attackierte, begann der Rest der Gruppe blind in die Dunkelheit zu schießen. McCoy fluchte leise, als ein daneben gegangener Schuß, die Wand wenige Meter über seinem Kopf traf. Wenn sie nicht flach auf dem Boden liegen würden, sowie Jim es ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dann wären sie nun im Kreuzfeuer gefangen.

Im Chaos, welches nun folgte, war Stöhnen und Ächzen zu hören und im Licht der abgefeuerten Phaserblitze waren zu Boden stürzende Körper zu sehen. Die Mannschaft hielt ihren Atem an und hoffte inständig, dass keiner dieser aufschlagende Körper ihrem Freund und kommandierendem Offizier gehörte.

Der Hinterhalt endete so schnell wie er begonnen hatte. Schweres Atmen war das einzige Geräusch was zu hören war.

Dann, "Computer, Licht auf 100%", befahl Jim.

Die Brücke wurde in helles Licht getaucht und die Crew musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse wieder zu gewöhnen. Vor ihnen lagen die sechzehn Männer, von denen sie überraschend überwältigt wurden, in verschiedenen Positionen, verteilt vor dem Eingang zum Turbolift. Einige starrten leblos an die Decke, andere krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Entweder waren sie vom Phaserfeuer getroffen worden oder waren mit Schlägen und Tritten niedergestreckt worden, zweifellos Jims Werk.

Smith hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt. Jim stand über ihm, einen Fuß fest auf seinem Rücken, zwischen den Schulterblättern plaziert und drückte ihn so auf den harten Boden. Er hatte Smith Phaser in der Hand und zielte damit auf dem Mann unter ihm.

"Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich so ein liebenswürdiger Kerl bin, andernfalls wären Sie jetzt tot, Smith." Jim neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine blauen Augen strahlten abnormal von dem ganzen Adrenalin. "Doch andererseits, haben Sie meine Crew bedroht und dafür werden Sie zahlen."

Dann feuerte er; ohne zu Zögern. Smith sackte, zur Überraschung von Jims Freunden, leblos zusammen.

Deutlich zufrieden, warf Jim den Phaser eher beiläufig beiseite. "Er kann sich _wirklich_ glücklich schätzen, dass mein Phaser nur auf betäuben eingestellt war." erzählte Jim und stieg über die geflohenen Häftlinge hinweg, um zu seiner Mannschaft zu gelangen.

Er hockte sich vor seiner Besatzung nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt schon, Leute. Wir haben es schon mit Romulanern und Klingonen zu tun gehabt. Schämt ihr euch denn gar nicht, dass ihr von solchen Stümpern überwältigt wurdet?" witzelte Jim, fasste in seinen rechten Stiefel und holte ein Messer heraus.

Uhura blickte ihn verblüfft an. "Sie verstecken ein Messer da drinnen?"

Jim grinste nur. "Wollen Sie wissen, was ich noch alles an meinem Körper verstecke?"

"Nein", erwiderte sie rasch, beendete somit, was in einen Sexwitz ausgeartet wäre und rollte mit den Augen.

Zuerst befreite Jim seinen Ingenieur, welcher dankbar seine, von den Fesseln befreite, Arme, benutzte um das Blut, dass noch immer die Seite seines Gesichts heruntertropfte, weg zu wischen. "Se habn n' gutes Timing, Jim."

"Offensichtlich nicht gut genug. Es tut mir leid, dass ich diese Bastarde nicht hindern konnte, Sie niederzuschlagen. "entgegnete Jim mitfühlend. Er schnitt die Fesseln von Bones durch, sodass dieser seinen Tricoder zücken und mit der Behandlung von Scotty beginnen konnte.

Der Schotte schüttelte sein Kopf. "Mir gehts genauso."

Jim machte bei Spock weiter, welcher sich um Uhura kümmerte, während Jim mit Sulus Fesseln kurzen Prozess machte, sodass dieser Chekov befreien konnte.

Jim richtete sich auf und betrachtete die Männer, die überall ausgebreitet lagen. "Commander Spock und Lieutenant Sulu schaffen Sie diese Männer von meiner Brücke und in die Brig." ordnete er in seinem Kommandotonfall an, welcher alle wieder Haltung annehmen ließ. "Chekov, programmieren Sie die Enterprise neu. Weston hatte ein paar Asse im Ärmel, deshalb musste ich ein paar Codes einfügen, sodass die Enterprise nur mehr auf meine Kommandos reagiert. Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber nichts, was jemand von ihrem Kaliber nicht händeln könnte."

Er wandte sich seinem Kommunikationsoffizier zu. "Uhura, sobald er fertig ist, senden sie eine Entwarnung raus, aber nur nach dem wir absolut sicher sind, dass Spock und Sulu sie sicher in der Brig untergebracht haben. I will keine Wiederholung der eben passierten Events. Leute, das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich für euch durch die staubigen Schächte geklettert bin."

"Aye Captain!" Sie salutierten und trennten sich um Jims Befehlen Folge zu leisten.

Als sich alle zu ihren jeweiligen Stationen begaben, beobachtete Jim seinen Schiffsarzt bei der Versorgung des Chefingenieurs. "Bones, wie geht es Scotty. Da war eine Menge Blut, als er niedergeschlagen wurde."

"Er wird wieder. Keine Gehirnerschütterung oder ähnliches. Nur ein Kratzer."

Jims Anspannung löste sich deutlich. "Gut. Scotty, wenn Sie sich fit genug fühlen, machen Sie sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum und verarzten Sie unserer Mädchen. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, aber ich hab getan was ich konnte, um sie zusammenzuflicken. Wird allerdings nicht lange halten."

Scotty sprang auf die Beine und ignorierte McCoys leises Fluchen. "Aye Captain. Hab sie im Null komma nix wieder in Ordnung."

Jim lächelte amüsiert, über den Enthusiasmus seines Freundes, als er Scotty nachblickte, wie dieser an ihm vorbei, in Richtung des Turbolifts stürmte, wo Spock, Sulu und ein Haufen Häftlinge, darauf wartete, dass Chekovs Neuprogrammierung die normalen Funktionen wieder herstellte.

McCoy starrte Kirk an und überlegte angestrengt. Irgendetwas entging ihm. Der Jim, den er kannte, war großmäulig und wenn er seine Genialität unter Beweis stellen konnte, dann brüstete er sich damit. Aber diese Person schien damit zufrieden zu sein, seine Mannschaft dabei zu beobachten, wie sie hin und her eilte und seine Order befolgte. Er bemühte sich nicht mal dem Doktor eine Hand zu reichen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Jim half _immer_, besonders da er so eine taktile Person war.

"Jim, gehts dir gut?" fragte McCoy und stand auf. Das Medkit ließ er auf dem Boden stehen.

Kirk wandte sich ihm zu. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten unnatürlich, so befand McCoy und seine Körperhaltung, wies darauf hin, dass er seine rechte Seite schonte, obwohl ein untrainiertes Auge mit Sicherheit keine Auffälligkeiten bemerken würde.

"Bones, ist noch jemand verletzt?"

McCoy verneinte. "Nicht das ich wüsste."

"Ich kam an der Krankenstation vorbei, als ich durch den Schacht gekrochen bin. Ich denke Schwester Chapel und der Rest des medizinischen Personals waren eingesperrt, weil ich mit den Codes etwas durcheinander gebracht habe. Hoffentlich bekommt Chekov, dass wieder hin." Jims Stimme klang seltsam, abwesend, doch McCoy blieb an einem bestimmten Part, des eben Gesagten hängen.

"Durch die Schächte gekrochen...", wiederholte McCoy ungläubig. Er könnte sich selber in den Arsch treten. Wie konnte er das überhören, als Jim es zum ersten Mal erwähnt hat. "Verdammt nochmal Jim! Du bist auf, fast jede Variante von Staub, allergisch. Was ist, wenn du eine allergische Reaktion gehabt hättest?!"

McCoy drehte sich um und wühlte durch das Medkit. Er suchte nach einem Hypo, der seinen besten Freund nicht auf der Stelle umbringen würde.

"Bones..."

"Fühlt sich dein Hals eingeengt an? Hast du Atemprobleme?" fragte Leonard und unterbrach Kirk.

_"Bones..."_

In dem einen Wort war eine Bedürftigkeit, die McCoy mit Panik erfüllte und ihm den Hals zuschnürrte. Er drehte sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der kleinen Lache Blut, die sich bei Kirks Füßen gebildet hatte. Instinktiv stürzte er nach vorne, gerade in dem Moment als Jim in seine Arme sackte.

"Jim! _Jim!_ Wo hats dich erwischt?!" drängte Bones und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller umgebenden Personen auf sich.

Jims Gesicht war an McCoys Schulter verborgen und er murmelte etwas, doch nichts, dass Leonard verstand. Vorsichtig ließ er Kirk auf den Boden gleiten, als seine Finger einen feuchten, warmen Fleck auf Jims unterem, rechte Rücken berührten. Kirk sog scharf die Luft ein und Bones nahm seine Hand weg, nur um zu entdecken, dass sie mit Blut bedeckt war.

"Scheiße! Verdammt, Jim, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Spock, ich benötige ihre Hilfe hier," rief McCoy, sein Südstaatenakzent deutlich hörbar.

Als der Vulkanier an Leonards Seite eintraf, lag Jim bereits auf dem Bauch und McCoy entfernte mit einer Schere sein schwarzes Shirt. Uhura war hinzugekommen und bettet den Kopf ihres Commanding Officers auf dem Uniformshirt eines anderen.

Als der letzte Rest des schwarzen Kleidungsstückes entfernt war, sog McCoy, beim Anblick der stark blutenden Wunde, scharf die Luft ein. Die tiefe Stichwunde war ungefähr 5cm lang und es sah so aus, als wäre Jim von irgendetwas Rostiges getroffen worden. An seinem Kreuz befanden sich Verbrennungen, während verschiedene Blutergüsse und Kratzer seinen Rücken zierten.

"Es scheint, als wäre die Explosion, von der Jim gesprochen hatte, nicht so harmlos gewesen, wie er angedeutet hatte."

"Ach ne, wirklich, Sie verfuchter Kobold", schimpfte McCoy und katalogisierte jede Wunde nach Schweregrad. "Chekov haben Sie den Turbolift schon repariert? Jim muss rasch auf die Krankenstation. Und entriegeln Sie sie, bitte. Jim meinte, dass er sie abgeriegelt hatte."

"Fast", antwortete der Russe."Der Captain hat einige vulkanische Codes hinzugefügt, die nur schwer zu umgehen sind. Geben Sie mir noch eine Sekunde."

"Vulkanische Codes? Wann hat er das denn gelernt", wunderte sich Sulu.

"Erfordert soetwas nicht ausführliche Wissen über die vulkanische Sprache. Spricht Kirk Vulkan?"

"Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über Jims sprachliche Fertigkeiten zu diskutierne. Irgendjemand soll mir meine Tasche bringen. Ich muss ihm etwas geben, bevor sich das hier infiziert."

Leonard blickte nicht von seinem Patienten auf, sondern streckte seine freie Hand nur erwartungsvoll aus, während er mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde drückte. Jemand - wahrscheinlich Spock (denn wer sollte sonst wissen was ein Antibiotikum ist?) - drückte ihm einen Hypospray in die Hand. Er überprüfte die Medikation bevor sie in Kirks Hals injizierte.

"Ich habs", rief Chekov, Sekunden bevor der Lift zu surren begann.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Spock den Captain hochgehoben und war mit Jim auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation, während er Chekov, Sulu, Uhura und Scotty auf der Brücke zurückließ.

Kirk hatte wieder mal für Aufregung gesorgt. Ein wenig überrumpelt starrten die Vier auf die geflohenen Haftlinge, welche immer noch zusammengeschnürrt vor dem Turbolift lagen.

Ein paar Momente später erschien das angeforderte Sicherheitsteam und entfernte die Typen von der Brücke.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nach den Aufräumungsarbeiten war es so, als hätte der Ausbruch nie stattgefunden.

* * *

Sechs Stunden nach dem Flucht-Fiasko saß Jim, mit seinem, für ihn typischen "Leckt mich, ich bin der Größte"-Grinsen im Biobett. Da nun die Abendschicht begonnen hatte, nutzte die Crew ihre Freizeit, um nach ihrem Captain zu sehen. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura und Scotty standen am Fuß des Bettes, während Spock sich an Jims rechter Seiter positioniert hatte. Seine Haltung stramm wie die eines Soldaten. Bones saß links von Jim, massierte den Nasenrücken zwischen seinen Augen und sammelte das letzte bisschen Geduld, das er noch übrig hatte.

"Lass mich das kurz zusammenfassen", begann McCoy. "Du hast es, mit der Gehirnerschütterung, geschafft, der ersten Explosion zu entkommen. Dann hast du, blutend und mit Verbrennungen übersät, den _gesamten_ Code der Enterprise, in wenigen Minuten, überschrieben, während du die beschädigten Drähte und Leitungen neu verbunden hast, um die normalen Funktionen zu erhalten. _Danach_ bist du hunderte Meter durch die Belüftungsschächte geklettert, von denen einige senkrecht nach oben reichen und hast alleine, obwohl durch eine fünf Zentimeter lange Wunde verletzt, sechzehn Männer überwältigt. Hab ich _das_ so richtig verstanden, Jim?"

"Naja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich eigentlich geplant hatte, die Enterprise zu flicken und sie umzuprogrammieren, sodass sie nur auf meine Kommandos reagiert. Den restlichen Plan habe ich ein paar Sekunden vor meiner Durchsage entwickelt."

_Sie haben das improvisiert?!" _kreischte Uhura. "Den ganzen Plan? Wie ist das denn nur möglich? Sie haben die, mit einem Plan, überwältigt den Sie nur innerhalb von Sekunden entwicklt haben?"

"Es war eher eine Minute, aber ja. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit und ich bin ein intelligenter Mann. Das wissen wir doch alle." Jim zwinkerte.

"Es würde mich interessieren, wie es Ihnen möglich war, ohne vorhergehende Ausbildung, die technischen Arbeiten zu erledigen", fragte Spock. "Trotz der groben Umsetzung, kann ich die Genialität Ihrer Programme nicht verleugnen."

Scotty sah ihn irritiert an. "Se wusstn nich, dass Jim sowas kann?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Captain Kirk über mehr, als die grundlegenden, Kenntnisse des Ingenieurswesen verfügt."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Sulu. "Aber warum überrascht es mich nicht?"

"Jim, da, is sicher der beste Ingenieur den ich kenn', nach mir natürlich."

"Ich habe, damals in der Akademie, ein paar Klassen für fortgeschrittenen Maschinenbau besucht", erklärte Jim. "Konnte immer gut mit Maschinen umgehen. Ich meine, ich hab ein altertümliches Motorrad, wie aus dem Nichts gebastelt und mir war langweilig. Bones war in der Klinik beschäftigt und ich hab etwas gebraucht, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreiben konnte."

Sulu pfief anerkennend und Chekovs Augen glänzten, als er Jim noch mehr vergötterte. Und Jim grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Unglaublich...", stöhnte Uhura. "Er wird die nächsten Wochen unausstehlich sein."

"Erzählen mir was neues." schnaubte McCoy. "Aber ab morgen ist wieder Ihr Problem."

"Sie sind ein schrecklich grausamer Mann," erwiderte Uhura.

Leonard grinste. "Ich weiß."

Jim rollte mit den Augen und richtete sich plötzlich auf, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel. "Äh, kann jemand Scotty's PADD holen. Ich glaube, dass ich es in einem der Schächte vergessen habe. Konnte es ja nicht zu einem Gerangel mitnehmen."

Ein frustriertes Seufzen folgte. "Verdammt nochmal Jim! Ich weiß gar wie du da überhaupt reingepasst hast."

"Keenser wird das machen." unterbrach Scotty hastig. "Er kennt die Schächte eben so gut wie Se, Jim."

"Was wieder Fragen offen lässt", fügte Sulu hinzu.

Jim zwinkerte Chekov zu. "Pavel, weiß die Antwort."

Chekov lächelte und nickte heftig. "Der Captain und ich sind um die Wette durch die Schächte geklettert."

"Warum?" fragte Uhura ungläubig.

"Warum nicht?" Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

Chekov rief begeistert. "Ich habe gewonnen."

Kirk schmunzelte. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Woher kannten Sie die vulkanischen Codes?" fragte Spock mit ernstem Tonfall.

"Ich mag Rätsel und vulkanische Programme sind Labyrinthe in Labyrinthen. Es war spannend und fesselnd und deslhab hab ich gelernt, sie zu kodieren. Ich habe vulkanische Codes dazu genutzt, um meinen Professoren eins auszuwischen. Hab mich schon eine Weile nicht mehr damit beschäftigt, aber am Ende war es dann doch einfacher, als ich dachte, diese Firewalls zu durchdringen. Oder was meint ihr?"

Nein, es war nicht so einfach und Jim wusste, dass sie es wussten, doch er zeigte es nicht. Er liebte einfach, den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern derer zu sehen, die ihn unterschätzt hatten.

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte nordwärts. "Faszinierend."

"Ok, ok", grummelte McCoy und stand auf. "Jetzt verschwindet. Er mag zwar ein Genie sein, aber der Idiot muss sich ausruhen."

Jim strahlte. "Oh, Bones, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so von mir denkst."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, der Jim nicht folgen konnte, stich McCoy seinem Patienten den Hypospray in den Hals. "Wa...?"

Bewusstlos sank er in den Polster zurück.

Bones steckte den Hypospray in seine Tasche zurück und rollte mit den Augen. "Nach all dem bringt dich ein einfacher Hypospray zu Schweigen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich liebevoll durch Kirks kurzes Haar. "Du genialer Idiot."

* * *

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie es gefallen hat.

LG und guten Rutsch,

keksbroesel


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, ihr Lieben.

Es tut mir leid, dass es so viel länger, als beabsichtigt gedauert hat, doch diese neun, nein, zehn Monate hatten es in sich.

Ich arbeite schon am nächsten Kapitel und hoffe diesmal im Zeitplan zu bleiben.

Was Übersetzungsfehler und/oder Grammatikfehler betrifft, bitte ich wieder um eure Mithilfe. Einfach eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, wenn euch etwas auffällt.

Vielen Dank.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG, keksbroesel

* * *

**2**

**Ein Magier verrät niemals seine Tricks**

Es hätte eine Routinemission sein sollen. Der Auftrag war einfach. Auf den Planeten hinunterbeamen und Daten über den neugefundenen Planeten seine Einwohner, sowie die Kultur sammeln und diese an die Sternenflotte zu übermitteln. Die wenigen Information, die Spock finden konnte, besagte, dass diese namenlose Spezies der Aliens, den Menschen ähnlich war. Ihre Kultur entsprach der, der indianischen Ureinwohner Nordamerikas. Uhura hatte ihre Sprache bestimmt, welche der spanischen Sprache auf der Erde sehr ähnlich war. Eine Sprache, die sie fließend sprach, weshalb Jim widerwillig beschloss, sie mitzunehmen, im Fall von verbalen Misverständnissen.

Kirk hatte ursprünglich geplant nur eine kleine Gruppe mitzunehmen, bestehend aus Spock, Uhura, ein paar Rothemden und ihm selbst, doch Bones hatte es irgendwie geschafft seinen Namen ebenfalls auf die Liste setzen, sehr zu Jims Ärger. Bones begründete seine Entscheidung damit, dass Jim sich immer noch von einer allergischen Reaktion erholte, ausgelöst durch eine Erdnuss, die er vor ein paar Tagen versehentlich aß. Da Bones noch nicht bereit war Jim einfach aus den Augen zu lassen, war Kirk also gezwungen seinen mürrischen, besten Freund mitzunehmen.

Bones motzte den gesamten Weg, bis zum Transporterraum und als sie endlich bereit waren hinunter zu beamen war Jim versucht seinem Freund eine zu verpassen. Nur Spocks erhobene Augenbraue hielt Jim davon ab und rettete ihn so vor einem Hypospray, sowie vor einem rachsüchtigen Bones, welcher ihm zweifelsohne den Kopf abgerissen hätte, noch bevor sie auf die Oberfläche des Planeten transportiert worden wären.

Ihr Umfeld war trostlos - der Boden,voll von Rissen durchzogenem, trockenen Sand und trockener, wüstenhafter Luft. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Eingeborenen auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam wurden. Diese primitive Rasse hatte nie etwas fortschrittlicheres gesehen, als die Herstellung von Pfeil und Bogen. Die Ankunft der Fremden ließ sie panisch werden und ausflippen. Uhura handelte rasch und sprach in einem beruhigendem Tonfall auf sie ein, doch da waren sie schon von tödlich aussehenden Speeren umzingelt. Gott sei Dank hielten die Eingeborenen in ihrer Kriegshandlung lange genug inne, um Uhura zu zu hören. Ihre Schönheit verzauberte sie und Uhura gelang es leicht, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Angreifer auf sich zu lenken.

Jim hatte der Konversation, hauptsächlich durch Beobachten der Körpersprache der Ureinwohner, Beachtung geschenkt. Kaum hatte er ein wenig Augenkontakt mit ein paar, unverhüllten und dunkelhäutigen Einwohnern gemacht, als er bemerkte, dass etwas sie erregte. Es war nichts, dass Uhura gesagt hatte. Nein, sie starrten ihn und Fähnrich Franklin Vero, welcher neben ihm stand, an.

Spock und McCoy hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt und rückten, unbewusst, näher an Jim heran. Jim betrachtete Vero und versuchte zu verstehen, was an ihnen die Eingeborenen störte. Der Fähnrich war blass, ebenso wie er, hatte aber bräunliches Haar und war auch um 5cm größer als Jim. Kirk runzelte die Stirn und verstand die Verbindung immer noch nicht, als Fähnrich Vero ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu warf und dann zählte Jim eins und eins zusammen, jedoch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät.

Ein barbarischer Schrei war zu hören, als einer der Ureinwohner plötzlich vorwärts sprang und seinen Speer in Veros Hals rammte.

Franklin Vero gurgelte. Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen trübenden Augen, als er auf den Boden sackte. Durch Jims Venen raste der Zorn und ohne zu überlegen stürzte er sich auf Veros Angreifer. Schnell hatte er ihn mit ein paar harten Schlägen gegen den Solarplexus niedergestreckt.

Das war der Start für ein regelrechtes Gemetzel.

McCoy und Fähnrich Carl Latissimer griffen nach ihren Phasern und schossen auf jeden der ihnen zu nahe kam; Spock und Jim eilten an Uhuras Seite und verteidigten sie, als sie vergeblich versuchte die _Enterprise_ zu kontaktieren und sich schließlich ebenfalls in den Kampf mit den Ureinwohnern, welche verärgert brüllten, einmischte. Schnell wurde klar, dass sie an niemanden anderem, als Jim interessiert waren.

Alle Attacken fokussierten sich auf ihren Captain und hätte Latissimer sich nicht vor Jim geworfen, wäre Kirk von einem Speer in den Rücken getötet worden. Verzweiflung und Ärger erfüllten Jim, als er seinen Kameraden fallen sah. Rasch blickte er auf und kalkulierte ihre Überlebenschancen. Er erblickte mehr Einwohner, welche sich an dem Gefecht beteiligten. Sie waren dieser Anzahl an Angreifern nicht gewachsen.

Es gab nur ein Szenario, in dem Jim sicher sein konnte, dass seine Freunde dies überleben.

Er hob seine Arme, in dem universellen Zeichen der Aufgabe und rief laut über den Lärm des Gefechts hinweg _:"Ich ergebe mich!" _, in der Sprache der Eingeborenen.

Uhura wirbelte herum und zischte: "Was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Kirk?!" Sie war zu schockiert und irritiert über das was Jim gesagt hatte, um über die Tatsache, dass Jim Spanisch sprach, beeindruckt zu sein.

"Sie haben etwas gegen blaue Augen,"antwortete er ruhig und wandte sich anschließend an die Planetenbewohner. _"Lasst meine Freunde gehen. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Lasst sie gehen und ich werde widerstandslos mit euch gehen. Keine Kämpfe mehr!"_

Der Anführer hob eine Hand und die anderen Eingeborenen traten einen Schritt zurück.

"Jim, was zur Hölle tust du da?", kurrte McCoy, leicht keuchend von den Strapazen des Kampfes.

"Eure Ärsche retten."

Eine Pause. "Du meinst wohl "unsere" Ärsche retten?"

Jims patentiertes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Sicher, Bones. Sicher."

McCoy fühlte Panik aufkommen. Er fasste nach Jim, doch dieser wich rasch aus und wurde nun von Spock am Arm gepackt.

"Captain, was haben Sie vor?", fragte der Vulkanier leise.

Jim ignorierte seinen ersten Offizier. _"Bitte entschuldigt meinen Angriff, großer Anführer. Dies war nicht meine Intention. Meine Freunde haben keine Schuld an dieser Sache. Tut, was Ihr wollt, mit mir, aber lasst sie in Ruhe."_

_"Du bist ein Dämon! Ein Teufel! Wir wollen mit deiner Art nichts zu tun haben!" _kreischte ein Einwohner.

_"Du musst sterben! Du musst geopfert werden oder wir alle werden dafür leiden! Ihr alle müsst sterben!_

_"Die anderen haben nicht die gleiche Augenfarbe, wie ich sie habe. Sie _werden nicht_ an eurem Ritual teilnehmen!"_ knurrte Jim.

Der Anführer hob seinen Arm und es wurde still, als er an Jim herantrat. _"Die Schicksale deiner Freunde werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt bestimmt. Vorerst wirst du still mit uns kommen oder wir werden sie gleich hier töten."_

Jim nickte und die Ureinwohner umschlossen die kleine Gruppe. Jim wurde grob von seinen Freunden weggerissen, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt und ein Seil um seinen Hals gelegt. McCoy rief laut, während Spock und Uhura gegen die Fesseln, welche ihnen rasch angelegt wurden, ankämpften.

"Entspannt euch, Leute. Es wird euch nichts passieren. Versprochen," grinste Jim, bevor ihm ein Leinensack über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Innerhalb von Sekunden, war er wortlos von seinen Freunden weggeschleift worden, während sie in eine andere Richtung gezogen wurden.

Sie waren geradezu übermannt worden. Nicht mal Spocks übermenschliche Fertigkeiten konnte ihre Gefangennahme verhindern und Kirk vor einem ungewissen Schicksal bewahren. Stattdessen fanden sie sich in einem archaischen, eisernem Kerker wieder, gefesselt mit altertümlichen Fußeisen. Ihre Kommunikatoren waren zerlegt, die Phaser zerstört und in einem Feuer schließlich vernichtet worden.

Innerhalb der einen Stunde ihrer Ankunft, war die Crew der _Enterprise_ gefangen genommen worden - ihre Zukunft war düster.

Und das Schicksal von Captain James T. Kirk? Unbekannt.

* * *

Als sie den Sack von Kirks Kopf zogen, war das erste was er erblickte die selben dunkelhäutigen Aliens, die ihn gefangen genommen hatten. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte er die Umgebung inspiziert. Es schien, als wäre er in einem unterirdischen Versteck; die primitiven Wände waren aus dem Stein geschlagen worden. Der Boden war dreckig und Fackeln an den Wänden dienten als Lichtquelle. Die Korridore waren ein einziges Labyrinth - nun ja, soweit Kirk beurteilen konnte, als seine Augen verbunden waren.

Jim war im Zentrum des riesigen Saals an einen Pfosten gefesselt. Er testete seine Fesseln und füllte das Scheuern des groben Seils an seinen Handgelenken, doch die Knoten waren nicht sehr komplex. Kirk war schon schlimmeren entkommen. Er musste nur für eine Ablenkung sorgen, um sich von den Fesseln zu befreien und seine Freunden zu suchen, bevor die Eingeborenen beschlossen ihn aufzuspießen, zu verbrennen oder gar zu essen, nur weil er blaue Augen hatte. Was zum Teufel hatte das denn überhaupt zu bedeuten? Warum, von allen Farben, ausgerechnet blau?

Jim fühlte die nagende Schuld. Die zwei Rothemden, die er auf diese Mission mitgenommen hatte - Ensigns Vero und Latissimer - waren beide, jung und unerfahren gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass Vero eine Verlobte hatte, welche auf einem anderen Schiff stationiert war. Latissimer war hingegen auf dem besten Weg gewesen, in der Rangfolge der Security der Enterprise, zum "second in command" aufzusteigen. Giotto (nein, Cupcake korregierte Jim gedanklich) hatte den 28-jährigen sogar unter seine Fittiche genommen. Die Drei hatten hin und wieder einige Pokernächte zusammen genoßen. Jim konnte dem Gedanken eines Opfers nichts abgewinnen - er persönlich fühlte nicht, dass er eine solche Loyalität verdient hatte. Er würde eher freiwillig zurückbleiben, als zurück zu lassen. Nicht, dass er hier eine Wahl hatte. Das Überlebenden-Syndrom war Jim wohlbekannt und er hasste es mit solch einer Leidenschaft, dass er fühlte wie ihn die Wut, über seine Hilflosigkeit, überwältigte.

Soll ihn doch der Teufel holen, doch er würde Bones, Spock und Uhura nicht im Stich lassen.

Jim hielt seine Augen gesenkt, damit das Himmelblau seiner Iris, die fremden Aliens nicht erregte. Er beobachtete seine Geiselnehmer genau. Sie schienen sich in drei Gruppen aufgespalten zu haben - jede kämpfte um das Recht, zu behaupten, dass sie den "blau-äugigen Dämon" gefangen hätten. Nachdem er sie ein paar Minuten belauscht hatte, kam Jim zu der Einsicht, dass es sich bei den Anführern der drei Gruppen um Brüder handeln musste. Die Sticheleien unter den dreien betrafen ausschließlich die Mütter, doch niemals die Väter, also mussten sie väterlicherseits Halbgeschwister sein. Er strengte sich an, dem schnellem Wortwechsel zu folgen und konnte Wörter wie "Ehre" und "töten" ausmachen. Ah...nun machte das Ganze ein wenig Sinn. In ihrer Kultur musste es als höchste Ehre angesehen sein, einen blau-äugigen Dämon zu fangen und zu töten und nun stritten die Geschwister wem die Ehre gebürte zu behaupten, Jim gefangen zu haben.

Kirk grinste. Unheil zu stiften war immer eine seine besonderen Begabungen und nun hatte er auch alle Informationen die er benötigte.

_"Hey!"_, rief er in Spanisch. _"Ich hörte, dass der hier seinem kleinen Freund gesagt hat, wenn er nicht die Ehre hat, er plant, euch im Schlaf zu töten."_

Wütendes Gebrüll hallte durch die kleine Höhle und die Brüder begannen sich körperlich zu attackieren. Drängten und schubsten einander.

_"Der Andere sagt, dass er mit deiner Mutter schläft!"_, fuhr Jim fort. _"Er will, dass du weißt, dass sie ihn mehr liebt als dich, besonders wenn er sie fest in seinen Armen hält!"_

_"Hört nicht auf ihn!"_, rief eines der Geschwister. _"Er lügt! Er ist ein Dämon! Er hat dies geplant, Brüder!"_

_"Das stimmt. Ich bin ein Dämon."_ Jim fletschte seine Zähne. _"Was bedeutet, dass ich die dunkelsten Geheimnisse in euren tiefsten Herzen lesen kann. Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit. Überdies ist er nur nervös, weil er euer Ableben und das euerer Mütter schon lange geplant hat, aber nicht ohne sich vorher brutal und bösartig an ihnen zu vergehen."_

Das gab ihnen den Rest. Offen gestanden hatte Jim erwartet, dass es aufwändiger werden würde, Zwietracht zwischen den Brüdern zu sähen. Doch er hatte Glück, sie bereits unter solch zwistigen Umständen anzutreffen.

Wütendes Gebrüll hallten von den Steinwänden wieder und Speere traffen aufeinander, während Körper fielen und Blut den braunen Boden tränkte.

Jim ließ sich fallen und kauerte sich hin, um aus dem Sichtfeld der Streitparteien zu verschwinden. Rasch machte er sich ans Werk, um sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, zerrte an dem Seil und entspannte den Zug wieder in spezifischen Intervallen, um das Material zu schwächen. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte er einige Fäden reißen und zerrte mit einem Ruck daran. Das Seil rieß und er war frei.

Der Kleinkrieg tobte um ihn herum und Kirk sprang auf, stürzte sich in das Gefecht. Da lag soviel Chaos, soviel Mordlust in der Luft, dass es ihm leicht gelang, dem Gemetzel , auf seinem Weg zum einzigen Ausgang auszuweichen. Er war nur Meter davon entfernt, als er einen stechenden Schmerz auf dem rechten Oberarm verspürte. Jim sog scharf die Luft ein und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunde und auf die Person, die diese verursacht hatte. Bereit sich zu verteidigen, doch es schien, dass dies nur ein Glückstreffer war. Die Planetenbewohner waren immer noch zu beschäftigt, um Jims Flucht zu bemerken.

Die Verletzung war oberflächlich, vergleichbar mit einem Schnitt am Papier und so schenkte Jim ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit und drängte weiter. Minuten später realisierte er, dass er nicht unterschätzen durfte, wie anfällig er war in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Die Sicht verschwomm ihm und das Atmen wurde immer schwerer. Hitzewallungen jagten in kurzem Aufblitzen durch seinen Körper und verursachten Muskelkrämpfe. Sogar Jims scharfer Verstand schien zu stocken, im Versuch eine Barriere gegen den Schmerz zu errichten.

Scheiße! Die verdammte Klinge war vergiftet.

Bones würde ihm den Arsch aufreißen. Wenn er es rechtzeitig zu ihm schaffte.

Kirk nutzte die Wand als Stütze und ging weiter. Er wusste nicht wo seine Freunde gefangen gehalten wurden, doch er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen, besonders wenn es darum ging, den richtigen Weg zu finden.

Er würde seine Freunde finden, koste es was es wolle. Auch wenn es für ihn schon zu spät war...

* * *

"Dr. McCoy, würden Sie das ruhelose hin-und her schreiten unterlassen? Ich versichere Ihnen, die Zeit wird hierdurch keineswegs schneller verstreichen," erklärte Spock. Er saß im Zentrum ihrer Zelle (Sekunden nachdem sie hierher verbracht worden waren, hatte Spock geschlussfolgert, dass ihre Maße 1,22m x 1,83m betrug) in seiner bekannten Lotus Position. Zunächst hatte er geplant zu meditieren, um seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Dies war nun das vierte Mal, dass Jim sich freiwillig einer gefährlichen Situation aussetzte um andere zu beschützen, was gewöhnlich auch Spock involvierte. Der Vulkanier fühlte einen befremdlichen Ansturm von Ärger, Irritation und Sorge, welche vermutlich gänzlich unlogisch waren. Doch seine Versuche, das Mysterium, das James T. Kirk war, zu verstehen, waren immer und immer wieder von McCoys unaufhörlichen Gemurmel und Hin und Her-Schreiten vereitelt worden.

"Halten Sie die Klappe, Sie Waldschrat. Ich tue, was auch immer ich verdammt nochmal will! Sie haben Jim und tun ihm Gott weiß was an!" knurrte Leonard. "Warum zum Teufel haben sie ihn und Vero angegriffen?"

Spock hob nur seine Augenbraue, als wolle er sagen "Keinen Schimmer", falls er tatsächlich solche umgangssprachlichen Ausdrücke benutzte. Inzwischen hielt Uhura, welche neben Spock saß, ihren Blick auf den Boden fokkusiert, als sie zurück an die Sekunden dachte, in denen sie mit Jim gesprochen hatte.

"Kirk sagte, dass sie etwas gegen blaue Augen haben und dass er sie beleidgt hätte," erklärte sie langsam.

"Ensign Vero hatte ebenfalls blaue Iris."

"Also die Eingeborenen haben ein irrationales Vorurteil gegen Personen mit blauen Augen. Sieht wohl so aus, als würden Jims hübsche blaue Augen ihn immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen", schnaubte McCoy.

"Was denken Sie, was sie in diesem Fall mit ihm machen", fragte Uhura.

"Da bin ich überfragt. Aber Jim hängt ganz schön an seinen Augen. Sie sind eines seiner besten Verkaufsargumente. Wenn überhaupt, wird er ihnen gehörig in den Arsch treten, um Andere wieder damit zu bezirtzen."

Als würde Kirk, McCoys Worte unterstreichen wollen, schlug in der nächsten Minute, die Tür auf und offenbarte Jim. Er lehnte schwerfällig im Rahmen, sein Gesicht hatte eine kränkliche, blasse Farbe und er war schweißgebadet, dennoch lachte er strahlend über das ganze Gesicht, als er seine inhaftierte Crew erblickte.

"Ja! Endlich hab ich euch gefunden, Leute!" strahlte Jim ein wenig atemlos, doch erleichtert.

"Jim, bist du ok?" fragte Bones. Seine Erleichterung wurde von der Sorge um seinen Freund überschattet.

Jim schob Bones Frage beiseite und wankte zu den Gitterstäben. Das Metall als Stütze nutzend, fasste er nach Bones, welcher ihm eilig entgegen stürzte. McCoys scharfe Augen hatten die oberflächliche Verletzung auf dem rechten Bizeps seines Freundes sofort entdeckt und er öffnete den Mund, um einige Atworten zu verlangen.

"Nicht jetzt, Bones", krächzte Jim, als seine Finger sich um den Sternenflotten-Anstecker auf McCoys Hemd schlossen.

Spock hob seine Augenbraue irritiert über Jims Aktion, bis der Captain schwerfällig auf die Knie glitt und matt blinzelte, bevor er seinen eigenen Anstecker vom Hemd zog. Mit zitternden Fingern fügte er behände das scharfe Ende von jedem Abzeichen in das Schloss ein und drehte darin für ein paar Minuten rum. Ein hörbares Klicken war zu hören und Jim grinste. Er zerrte an dem altertümlichen Schloss und es fiel mit einem lauten Knallen auf den Boden.

"Woher wissen Sie, wie man Schlösser knackt?" fragte Uhura mit großen Augen.

"Genialer Farmjunge, erinnern Sie sich?" lachte Jim ein wenig atemlos, als er sich auf die Beine kämpfte. "Außerdem verrät ein Magier nie seine Geheimnisse..."

Er schwang die vergitterte Tür auf und trat in ihr Gefängnis. Unverzüglich wandte sich Spock Jim zu, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu seinen Handfesseln zu ermöglichen. Wortlos befreite Jim Spock und ließ das Metall auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich Bones zuwandte.

Rufe und Schreie hallten aus dem Korridor wieder, der zu ihnen führte. Spock blickte sich um suchte nach einer potentiellen Waffe. Mit einer kaum verborgenen Grimasse, bückte Jim sich, um das geheime Messer aus seinem Stiefel zu ziehen und warf es dem Vulkanier zu.

"Verlieren Sie es nicht", scherzte Jim, als er Bones befreite und sich nun um Uhuras Fesseln kümmerte.

Einmal frei, rannte McCoy aus ihrer Zelle und durchwühlte die Box, in denen die Aliens ihre Eigentümer aufbewahrten. Nur ihre Kommunikatoren waren darin, doch das war alles nach dem er gesucht hatte.

"McCoy an Enterprise, hören Sie mich?" sprach er, doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Er stöhnte, als er bemerkte, dass die dämlichen Dinger nicht mehr funktionierten. "Verdammt nochmal! Was haben die nur damit angestellt? Jim, was kannst du damit noch machen?"

Bones warf den Kommunikator seinem Freund zu, doch Jim nestelte damit herum, ehe er ihn nach einem erfolglosen Versuch zu fangen, fallen lies Uhura schnappte ihn aus der Luft, bevor er auf dem Boden zersplitterte.

Nun starrten ihn seine Freunde stirnrunzelnd an. Sie wussten, dass Jims Reflexe lächerlich schnell waren. Dass er nicht in der Lage war, etwas so Klobiges, wie einen Kommunikator zu fangen, konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas sehr, sehr falsch lief.

Mit ein paar Schritten war McCoy an Jims Seite und betrachtete ihn, doch bis auf den oberflächlichen Schnitt an seinem Oberarm, konnte Bones keine Verletzung ausmachen. Er war kurz, von den hereinstürmenden EInwohnern mit ihren schwingenden Schwertern und Speeren abgelenkt.

Spock hatte sie bereits erwartet und sandte die ersten paar Angreifer bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Spock, passen Sie auf die Klingen auf", warnte Jim mit einem resignierten Seufzen. "Die sind vergiftet."

Bones Augen wurden groß, als er umherwirbelte und Kirk an seinem rechten Bizeps packte. Jim sackte, augenblicklich, in McCoys Griff und gab einen gedämpften Schmerzlaut von sich.

"Verdammt Jim! Wie lange ist es her, seit es dich erwischt hat?!" verlangte Bones zu wissen. Er drängte sich hinter Kirk und sank mit ihm auf den Boden, sodass Jim sich bequem an Bones Brust lehnen konnte. Eine Hand hatte er um Jims Handgelenk geschlungen, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren - er war zu schnell und zu schwach - und die andere lag auf Jims Brustkorb, um die Atmung des Blonden zu überwachen, die für Bones Geschmack zu flach und zu schnell war.

"Was?" Uhura wirbelte rum und berührte Jims Stirn. "Leonard, er glüht ja!"

"Scheiße! Und ich hab mein Medkit nicht nicht hier! Jim, welche Art Gift haben sie benutzt?"

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und streckte seine zitternde Hand Uhura entgegen.

"Was ist, Kirk", fragte sie irritiert.

"Der Kommunikator...geben Sie mir..."

Benommen händigte sie ihm das Gerät aus. So schnell er mit seinen zitternden Fingern konnte, zerlegte er es und legte die Drähte darin frei. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit, isolierte er drei davon ab und verdrahtete einige davon inmitten des Bündels von Drahten in einer komplexen Prozedur neu. Eine Funke wurde sichtbar. Zufrieden, machte Jim die Abdeckung wieder dran und versetzte dem Kommunikator einen kleinen Schlag. Statisches Knistern grüßte sie, als Jim das Gerät mit einem Grinsen wieder an Uhura aushändigte.

"Es sollte jetzt funktionieren..."

Der ungläubige und zweifelhafte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hätten Jim amüsiert, wäre der Schmerz nicht gewesen.

Plötzlich kniete Spock vor ihnen. "Mehr Soldaten sind auf dem Weg. Wir sollten jetzt gehen, wenn wir die Möglichkeit einer Flucht nutzen möchten."

Spocks Blick fiel auf Jims geschwächte Form und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, erhob er sich mit Kirk in seinen Armen. Jim gab nicht den kleinsten Laut eines Protestes von sich, eine Tatsache die McCoy verunsicherte und beunruhigte. Es war schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte, doch ihm fehlte die Zeit, seinen Freund einer gründlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Nicht jetzt, wenn er an seine Grenzen getrieben wurde, um einem Vulkanier hinterher zu jagen.

Hinter ihm konnte er Uhura hören, welche mit dem Kommunikator versuchte die Enterprise zu kontaktieren. Doch dem statischen Rauschen und ihren zunehmend frustrierten Worten konnte er entnehmen, dass ein Störsignal, eine Verbindung mit Chekov verhinderte. Es war irritierend. Diese Eingeborenen hatten Speere, Pfeile und Bogen und dennoch war auf diesem Planeten etwas, dass sogar die _Enterprise_ behinderte mit ihrem Aussenteam Kontakt aufzunehmen? Spock vermutete, einen Einfluss der leicht negativ geladene Atmosphäre, welcher wahrscheinlich genug war, um jegliche Radio-oder Elektrowellen zu verzerren.

Sie wanderten durch die steinernen Hallen. Kehrten wieder um oder warteten ab, um zu vermeiden entdeckt zu werden.

"Wissen Sie wie wir hier raus kommen, Sie Kobold?"

Spock ignorierte den Namen, mit dem McCoy ihn bedachte und nickte lediglich. "Ich habe mir den Weg exakt eingeprägt, als wir inhaftiert wurden. Wir sind fast am Ende."

Eine zaghafte Pause folgte, als Spock auf Jim hinab blickte. Kirks Augen waren geschlossen und seine rechte Hand klammerte sich, in etwas das Spock als Schmerzen interpretierte, an sein Hemd. Jim hatte während der gesamten Zeit keinen Laut von sich gegeben und zitterte mehr und mehr. Sogar Spock fühlte die Hitze, welche Jims Körper abgab durch sein Shirt hindurch und es brauchte nicht mal jemanden mit einem IQ, so hoch wie Spocks, um zu verstehen, dass Jim medizinische Versorgung benötigte und zwar _schnell_.

"Doctor..." begann er.

"Ich weiß," unterbrach McCoy knapp. Der besorgte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht grenzte an Panik. "Aber wir müssen erst hier raus und einen Unterschlupf finden, bevor ich ihm helfen kann. Oder noch besser, bringen Sie uns zurück auf die _Enterprise._ Da ist ohnehin nicht viel, was ich ohne mein Equipment machen kann. Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß nicht mal, welche Art Gift sie benutzt haben und bei seinem Glück ist er am Ende noch allergisch darauf!"

Spock nickte mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. "Ich erinnere mich an eine Höhle, etwa 1,9312 Kilometern entfernt. Ich schlage vor, wir beeilen uns, bevor die Eingeborenen in der Lage sind eine Jagdgesellschaft zu formieren und die Verfolgung aufzunehmen."

"Gehen Sie voraus, Sie Waldschrat."

* * *

McCoy und Uhura waren leicht vornüber gebeugt, die Hände auf den Knien und keuchten heftig, um wieder zu Atem zu gelangen. Die Seiten brannten mit jedem Atemzug, als sie sich mühten wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. McCoy war sich sicher, dass seine Muskeln, am folgenden Tag protestieren würden und daran war nur der verdammte Vulkanier Schuld. Es war nicht so, dass der gute Doktor nicht in Form war. Im Gegenteil, er erfreute sich an gelegentlichen Joggingrunden, ebenso wie Uhura, doch mit einem besorgten Vulkanier mitzuhalten war eine andere Sache. Es war schwierig, selbst für Jim wäre es eine Herausforderung.

Apropos Jim. McCoy beobachtete wie Spock seinen Captain sanft auf dem harten Boden der Höhle ablegte. Die Felsspalte war nicht sehr tief, doch ihr Eingang war, von einigen gut platzierten Sträuchern und Bäumen gut vor Blicken verborgen. Obwohl sie feucht und kalt war, war sie das Beste, was sie soweit finden konnten.

Der Moment in dem Jims Körper den Boden berührte, rollte er sich sofort zusammen. Seine Finger klammerten sich an seine Flanken. Er packte so fest zu, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden und seine Nägel sich ins Fleisch bohrten. Auf Jims Unterlippe, wo er sich selbst gebissen hatte, zweifelsohne um etwaige Schmerzlaute zu dämpfen, traten feine Bluttropfen hervor.

Als Spock die selbstverschuldete Verletzung bemerkte, rieb er mit seiner Hand beruhigend über Kirks Wange. "Jim, hören Sie auf sich selbst zu verletzen."

Jims einzige Antwort war ein schwacher, gedämpfter Laut.

McCoy kniete neben seinem Freund, seine erfahrenen Hände untersuchten Jim gründlich und suchten nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Er drückte leicht gegen Jims Brustkorb, ehe Kirk mit einem lauten Zischen antwortete.

"Du hast ein paar angebrochene Rippen, Jim. Wir müssen dich gerade ausstrecken, sonst übst du zuviel Druck darauf aus," erklärte McCoy schroff.

Mit offensichtlichen Schwierigkeiten gehorchte Jim, während er die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Dieses Mal konnte er ein ersticktes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, schon gar nicht den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ihm war zu heiß, als würde er innerlich verbrennen und schmelzen. Jede Bewegung sandte Funken stechender Agonie seine Nervenbahnen entlang. Die Feuer wurden zahlreicher und der Schmerz nahm mit jeder vergangenen Sekunde an Intensität zu.

Schmerzen waren Jim nicht unbekannt. Er hatte nicht beste Kindheit. Wuchs mit diesem Bastard von Stiefvater, Frank, auf und überlebte Tarsus IV. Und das beinhaltete nicht mal die zahlreichen Male, in denen er gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde, seit er der Sternenflotte beigetreten war. Aber das...diese Erfahrung war das Tüpfelchen auf dem i. Er konnte sich selbst, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, zerbrechen fühlen. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, sein Verstand nicht fokkusieren, er konnte nicht atmen. Der Schmerz übernahm seinen Körper.

"B-bones..." flüsterte er und blickte McCoy aus trüben, blauen Augen an. "Mach, dass es a-aufhört..."

Die Trauer auf Bones Gesicht war so stark, dass Jim übel wurde. Das heißt, wenn er etwas anderes als das Feuer und die Schmerzen fühlen würde, die seinen Körper überfluteten. "Es tut mir leid, Jim. Ich habe nichts bei mir, aber wir sind bald wieder auf der _Enterprise_ und du wirst wieder gesund. Hörst du mich?"

Kirk wimmerte und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken.

"Verdammt noch mal! Mach schon!"rief Uhura verzweifelt. Nichts als statisches Rauschen tönte aus dem Kommunikator. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie zu Jims zitterndem Körper blickte. Ihr Freund und Captain lag auf seinem Rücken, seinen Kopf in Bones Schoß, das Gesicht gegen den Bauch des Schiffsarztes gepresst. Von der Stelle an der sie stand, konnte sie sein gedämpftes Wimmern vernehmen und wie er um Atem rang.

Dann sah sie Spock. Das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Vulkaniers verzerrt. In die gewöhnlicherweise, stoischen Züge, hatten sich Angst und Panik geschlichen. Jedes Mal, wenn Jims Muskeln sich verkrampften, sein gesamter Körper zuckte und Jim stöhnte, verzerrte eine Grimasse Spocks ausdruckslose Züge. Sie sah wie er seine Hände in einem Versuch zu helfen ausstreckte, diese aber hilflos wieder fallen ließ und zu Fäusten ballte.

Sie fühlte ihr Herz sinken. Das war es...ihr Freund - nein, _Bruder_ \- würde sterben und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten, als seinen Kampf hilflos mit anzusehen.

Plötzlich gab es eine leichte Änderung in dem statischen Rauschen. Spocks Kopf schnellte hinauf und er blickte sie an.

Sofort hob sie den kommunikator an ihre Lippen. "Uhura an _Enterprise_. Bitte kommen, _Enterprise_. _Bitte!"_

"_...-hura-...Sig-...Störu-..."_tönte es aus dem Gerät. _"Zwei...Sek-...," _meldete eine bekannte Stimme. _"Ich habs!"_ Chekovs deutliche Worte hallten in der kleinen Höhle wieder. _"Enterprise hier."_

"Vier zum rauf beamen! Jetzt!" befahl sie. "Kirk benötigt sofort medizinische Hilfe!"

_"Muss'n Transporter umleiten, wegen nem Störsignal. Geben Se mir fünf Minuten."_erklärte Scotty.

Im selben Moment, wölbte sich Jims Rücken vom Boden weg, sein Mund in einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet. Seine Hände fassten wild nach etwas, dass ihm helfen würde.

"Jim hat keine fünf Minuten mehr!" brüllte McCoy. "Beamen Sie uns rauf!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein lautes Klackern zu hören, anschließend folgte lautes Fluchen, doch niemand in der kleinen Höhle schenkte dem Beachtung.

Alle Augen waren auf Jim fokkusiert, welcher es geschafft hatte, schwach, mit fiebrig, schweißnasser Hand nach Spocks nacktem Handgelenk zu fassen. Flehend blickte er zu dem Vulkanier auf - das einst leuchtende Blau, glasig. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg an Jims Schläfe hinab und verschwand im Haar ober seinem Ohr.

"B-Bitte, S-Spock," keuchte Kirk. "I-Ich k-kann n-nicht..."

Spocks gesamter Körper erstarrte, als Jim ihn berührte. Der Vulkanier schnaufte, während sich seine Augen weiteten. Selbst mit seinen intakten mentalen Schilden, fühlte er Jims Agonie durchbluten, wie ein rasanter Buschbrand, welcher so heiß wurde, dass Spocks Körper darauf reagierte und ebenfalls zu zebrechen drohte.

Ohne zu zögern streckte Spock seine Hand aus und übte Druck auf das Nervenbündel an Jims Hals aus. Augenblicklich verlor Kirk das Bewusstsein und sackte in McCoys Arme. Sein Griff um Spocks Handgelenk löste sich und seine Hand fiel schlaff auf seinen Oberkörper.

Und dann war da Stille.

McCoy blickte irritiert in Spocks Richtung.

Der Vulkanier schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, ehe er sprach: "Da war so viel Schmerz..." flüsterte Spock. Der Horror über diese Erfahrungen in jedem Wort präsent. "_So_ viel Schmerz..."

Dann waren sie plötzlich von bekannten, weißen Lichtern umgeben.

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, waren sie zurück an Board der _Enterprise._ McCoy wollte Chapel für ihre Voraussicht küssen. Sie stand mit einer Trage, dem Medkit, speziell auf Jims Bedürfnisse und Verträglichkeiten abgestimmt, sowie mit einem kleinen Team medizinischen Personal im Transporterraum bereit.

Unverzüglich begann er an das umstehende medizinische Personal Befehle zu erteilen und schnauzte um sich, während er einen Hypospray in Jims Hals rammte. Ehe Uhura noch reagieren konnte, war Jim schon auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. McCoy immer an seiner Seite. Gewöhnlich würde Uhura in solch einer Situation eine Welle der Erleichterung fühlen, denn Leonard würde Jim nicht sterben lassen. Er konnte nicht. Jim war in McCoys Händen in Sicherheit, doch sie fühlte keine Erleichterung noch sonst etwas Vergleichbares. Nicht wenn Spock immer noch in der exakt gleichen Position auf dem Transporter-Pad kniete, in der er Jim, mittels Vulkanier-Griff, in Bewusstlosigkeit versetzte. Spock war erstarrt, seine Emotionen deutlich erkennbar. Da waren Horror, Panik und am schlimmsten von allen, Furcht in seinen Augen lesbar. Was auch immer er gefühlt hatte, als Jim ihn berührt hatte, verfolgte und quälte ihn. Was bedeutete dies dann für Kirk?

"Commander, sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte Chekov.

Spock wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte auf. Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinem Ausdruck, bevor sie rasch aus seinem Gesicht verschwand.

"Es geht mir gut." antwortete er rasch, ehe er aufstand. "Lieutenant Chekov, bitte kehren Sie auf die Brücke zurück und setzen Sie einen Kurs auf das nächste System. Wir haben genügend Daten, zu diesem Planeten, erhoben, um zu entscheiden, dass die Planetenbewohner zu primitiv sind, um eine Allianz mit der Föderation in Betracht zu ziehen. Aufbruch innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten."

"Haben Sie einen bestimmten Ort im Kopf, Zir?"

"Nein, aber wir werden diesen Orbit so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Lieutenant-Commander Scott, die Brücke gehört Ihnen. Sollte meine Person verlangt werden, so bin ich in der Krankenstation anzutreffen."

Spocks Worte waren knapp und beinahe rannte er aus dem Transporterraum, um McCoy zur Med-Bay des Schiffes zu folgen.

Scotty und Chekov blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an, bevor sie sich wieder Uhura zuwandten.

Uhura schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen in ihren Augen. "Kirk wurde vergiftet...es sah nicht gut aus."

"Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, Mädel," erklärte Scotty und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Vertraun Se mir." Er wandte sich an Chekov. "Junge, Se habn den Commander gehört. Schaffn Se Ihrn Arsch auf die Brücke!"

Chekov zögerte.

Scotty verstand sofort. "Wir werdn Se, über den Zustand des Captn auf dem Laufenden halten. Jetzt, mach schon! 's macht nix besser, nur hier rum zu stehn und gar nix zu machn."

Uhura sah dem jungen Navigator nach, als dieser sich auf den Weg zur Brücke machte, ehe sie ihm aus dem Transporterraum folgte.

Scotty brauchte nicht zu fragen, wohin sie ging. Er würde sie begleiten und mit ihr in der Krankenstation wachen, wenn er nicht das Schiff führen müsste. "Lassn Se uns wissn, wenn Jim wach is, ok?" rief er ihr nach.

"Natürlich."

Und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Der Ingenieur schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "In welche Schwierigkeiten, habn Se sich diesmal gebracht, Jim?"

Doch wie immer, war niemand da, der ihm antwortete.

* * *

Als Jim erwachte, war da nur Dunkelheit. Keine weiße Decke der Krankenstation, keine übereifrigen Schwestern und kein Geklacker von medizinischem Equipment. Kein Bones, der sich über ihn beugte und ihn wie ein Kleinkind ausschimpfte. Für einen kurzen Moment, dachte Jim tatsächlich er sei tot, doch das Feuer in ihm war noch nicht gänzlich abgeklungen. Es war weniger als vorher - als er in der feuchten Höhle, bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte - doch es war immer noch da. Nadeln piekten tief in seine Muskulatur, verursachten Agonie. Es war so heiß, so quälend, glühend heiß, dass Jim sich so kalt fühlte. Wie damals, als er auf Delta Vega ausgesetzt wurde.

Kirk fröstelte, unfähig das Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken und löste somit ein Aufflackern des Schmerzes aus. Ein kleiner Schmerzlaut entkam seinen Lippen und er verkrampfte sich in der Decke, welche über ihm ausgebreitet lag. Plötzlich fühlte er eine tröstende Hand, die sein Gesicht liebkoste und sanftes Gemurmel, welches ihm nur allzu bekannt war.

Jim öffnete die Augen und erblickte den zerzausten Schiffsarzt neben sich. Er lächelte seinen besten Freund an, ehe er seinen Namen krächzte: "B-Bones."

"Hey, Junge." antwortete Bones sanft. "Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden."

Ein weiteres Aufblitzen des Schmerzes. Kirks Rücken wölbte sich der Decke entgegen und er wimmerte.

Nur einen Moment später beugte sich Bones über ihn und ließ seine Finger durch Jims Haar gleiten. "Ssch...es wird alles wieder gut, Jim. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß es tut weh und es tut mir leid. Das Gift, dass die Einwohner benutzt haben, bindet sich an die Schmerzrezeptoren in deinem Körper. Selbst mit Spocks Gegengift wird es einige Zeit dauern, es aus deinem Körper zu spülen und diese Signale, die an die Rezeptoren gesendet werden, zu stoppen. In der Früh wird es dir besser gehen, aber jetzt musst du durchhalten, ok?"

Jim stöhnte. "D-Diese Ä-Ärsche."

Bones gluckste. "Ja, diese Ärsche, aber Spock konnte sehr schnell ein Gegengift anfertigen, nachdem ich ihm eine Probe deines Blutes übergeben habe. Wenn er nur ein paar Minuten zu spät gewesen wäre, hätten wir dich verloren, Jimbo. Ich will es ja nur ungern zugeben, aber dein Waldschrat, behält in einer Krise wirklich den Überblick. Ich verstehe, warum du immer darauf bestehst, dass er mit dir runter beamt."

"M-Mach ich gar nicht...Spock ist es...der darauf b-besteht." stotterte Kirk und lächelte, was jedoch, rasch, durch eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse ersetzt wurde.

Um sich selbst von den Schmerzen abzulenken, ließ der junge Captain seine Augen durch den Raum wandern. Er konnte nicht viel, abseits McCoys Gesicht, erkennen. Er war verwirrt. Die Krankenstation war _niemals_ so dunkel. Niemals! Es war einfach unmöglich mit all den Geräten und dem Equipment.

"Wo bin ich?" stammelte er.

"In deinem Quartier. Ich dachte, dass du die Privatsphäre deines Quartiers vorziehst, während diese Geschichte noch nicht ausgestanden ist."

Jim seufzte erleichtert. "Danke."

Er schloß die Augen, während er versuchte sich von dem Schmerz zu lösen; sein Körper hörte einfach nicht auf zu zittern und eine hartnäckige Kälte breitete sich über ihm aus. Jim fröstelte. Blind streckte er seine Hände, nach seinem besten Freund suchend, aus. Bones würde es besser machen...tat er immer.

"B-Bones...k-kalt..."

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand Bones' Hand. Kirk fühlte ein kleine Welle der Enttäuschung durch seinen Körper branden. Er hätte sich nicht, von den Instinkten, welche durch seine Vergangenheit geprägt worden waren, täuschen lassen sollen, denn im nächsten Moment, senkte sich die Matratze und er fühlte wie Bones zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Vorsichtig zog er Jim zu sich.

Jim drückte sein Gesicht an McCoys Brust , benutzte den Körper seines Freundes um jegliche Laute, die er von sich gab, zu dämpfen. Seine Finger hielten sich an Bones' Uniformhemd fest und verkrampften sich, wann immer der Schmerz aufflammte.

McCoy flüsterte leise Worte in Kirks Haar, während er damit fort fuhr, tröstend Jims Schulter zu streicheln. Der Körper des Doktors, half Jim, ihn ein wenig zu wärmen, doch es war nicht annähernd genug. Der junge Captain zitterte immer noch, während er sein Ächzen an Bones' Hemd zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Zischend öffnete sich die Badezimmertüre. McCoy blickte auf und sah Spock eintreten. Er trug seine legere, schwarze Uniformbekleidung. Der Schiffsarzt hatte beinahe vergessen, dass Jim und Spock sich ein Badezimmer teilten. Warum dies so war, wusste er nicht...

Innerhalb von Sekunden war Spock näher getreten, evaluierte die Situation und bedachte McCoy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ich komme, um mich nach dem Zustand des Captains zu erkundigen," erklärte er. Seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Zeigt das Gegengift nicht die gewünschte Wirkung?"

"Es wirkt. In der Früh wird es ihm besser gehen," antwortete McCoy, ebenfalls flüsternd. "Das Gift muss erst aus dem Körper gespült werden."

Spock nickte und stand, etwas betreten, neben dem Bett.

Plötzlich jagte ein heftiger Kälteschauer durch Jims Körper, während ein erstickter Laut seinen Lippen entkam. Spock erstarrte, reckte dann jedoch seinen Kopf, um zu verstehen, was vor sich gegangen war.

McCoy rollte mit den Augen. "Er friert, Sie Kobold."

"Soll ich eine weitere Decke beschaffen?"

"Sie wird nicht viel helfen. Jims Körper konzentriert sich darauf, das Gift zu bekämpfen und produziert deshalb keine Wärme. Er braucht externe Wärmequellen."

"Ich verstehe."

Spock verschwand, als er sich hinabbeugte.

"Was machen Sie da?" fragte McCoy irritiert.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich entledige mich meiner Schuhe."

"Das habe ich schon kapiert, Sie Idiot. Ich frage _warum_?"

"Dann sollten Sie Ihren Satz, nächstes Mal, sorgfältiger formulieren, Doktor."

"Würden Sie Ihre Klappe halten!"

Spock ignorierte den spitzen Kommentar von McCoy und hob die Ecke von Jims Decke an, bevor er ebenfalls ins Bett schlüpfte.

"Was tun Sie?" zischte Leonard.

"Vulkanier haben eine höhere Körpertemperatur, als Menschen. Sie haben mich in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Jim eine externe Wärmezufuhr benötigt. Ich denke, dass ich hier von Hilfe sein kann."

Als Spock näher an den Captain rückte, gab Jim einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und rückte unterbewusst näher an den Vulkanier ran. McCoy öffnete den Mund um zu einem einem Protest anzusetzen, doch bei dem Blick auf Kirks Gesicht, welches sich mehr und mehr entspannte, zog er es vor sich lieber auf die Zunge zu beißen. In nur wenigen Minuten war es warm, fast überwältigend heiß, unter der Bettdecke. Bones fühlte Schweiß, seinen Rücken hinabtropfen, doch die Hitze beruhigte Jim. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich und allmählich fiel er, eingepackt zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden, in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

McCoy lächelte, als er seine Finger wieder durch Kirks blondes Haar gleiten ließ.

Das Schlimmste war vorüber.

* * *

Die Temperatur in Jims Raum war um 5°C erhöht wurden, nun herrschte eine drückende Hitze seinem Quartier. Jim, von mehreren Polstern gestützt, saß in einer aufrechteren Position in seinem Bett und grinste wie ein Dummkopf, als er beobachtete (und genoß), wie sein Schiffsarzt ihn umsorgte.

"Bones, es geht mir gut." seufzte Jim, als McCoy ihn erneut zu deckte und ihn in die warme Decke wickelte.

"Ja? Dann heb mal deine Hand für mich."

Kirk bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln, ehe er antwortete: "Du weißt, das kann ich nicht."

"Dann halt die Klappe."

Das Gift war bei Tagesanbruch aus seinem Körper verschwunden, doch es hat ihn so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Lamm zurück gelassen. Selbst jetzt, benötigte es den Großteil von Jims Energie sich aufrecht zu halten. Doch das Gift war endlich aus seinem Körper raus und die Feuer gelöscht, dafür war er dankbar.

Als die Werte der Tricorderuntersuchung Bones endlich zufrieden stellten, ließ er sich, mit seinem PADD, an Jims Schreibtisch nieder und setzte seine Arbeit an den Berichten fort, welche er unterbrechen musste, als er Jim behandelte.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille (nun ja, vonseiten Bones), unterbrach Jim die Ruhe. "Wo ist Spock hin?" fragte er. Er erinnerte sich, dass Spock, irgendwann, in den Nachstunden, in sein Bett gekrochen war. So unbehaglich es auch war, zwischen seinen beiden, besten Freunden eingekuschelt zu liegen, so musste er doch zugeben, dass es sehr viel angenehmer war, als er jemals, laut zugeben würde. Spocks Bereitsschaft, trotz seiner Fähigkeiten als Berührungs-Telepath, seine mentalen Barrieren willentlich zu kompromittieren, um Kirk zu wärmen, berührte den jungen Captain sehr. Ebenso fühlte er für McCoy, obwohl Jim schon immer wusste, dass Bones eine Schwäche für ihn hat, sowie er für seinen Schiffsarzt.

"Der Waldschrat hat seine Schicht auf der Brücke angetreten."

Jim murmelte:" Ich werde mich später bei ihm bedanken und entschuldigen."

"Warum entschuldigen?"

"Ich hätte ihn in der Höhle nicht berühren dürfen. Ich wusste, dass er alles fühlen würde. Hätte ihn dem nicht aussetzen sollen..."

"Ich denke nicht, dass er dich für deine Taten zur Verantwortung zieht, Jim. Du wurdest vergiftet, erinnerst du dich?"

Eine Pause. "Ja...ich erinnere mich...," hauchte Jim.

McCoy legte sein PADD ab. "Müssen wir darüber reden, Jim?"

Kirk lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Nein. Ich wurde vergiftet. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Das war alles. Es war nicht Tarsus, Bones. Nicht mal annähernd."

Es klopfte an der automatischen Türe. Ehe Bones die Besucher anschnauzen und sie auffordern konnte, sich zu verpissen, rief Jim müde: "Herein!"

Die Türe glitt auf und offenbarte Uhura, Chekov, Sulu und Spock, welcher sich um die Ecke des engen Einganges drängte.

Jim lächelte. "Hey, Leute. Kommt rein."

Sie drängten in das Quartier und um das Bett ihres Freundes. Kirk konnte deutlich die Sorge in ihren Gesichtern und ihrer Körpersprache lesen, besonders als er keine Anstalten machte, sich gerader aufzusetzen oder seine Körperhaltung zu korrigieren, um nicht so schwächlich auszusehen, wie er es in diesem Moment tat. Sie betrachteten sein blasses Gesicht, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und sahen seine Unfähigkeit eigentlich irgendetwas zu bewegen. Dieser Umstand steigerte ihre Besorgnis nur noch mehr.

"Es geht mir gut" seufzte er. "Entspannt euch, Leute."

Uhura starrte ihn an.

Jim rollte mit den Augen. "Ok, ich werde wieder ok sein. Ich brauche nur ein paar Tage zum Erholen und werden wieder so gut wie neu sein."

"Wissen Sie, ich denke, wir werden eine Regel einführen, die es Ihnen nicht erlaubt hinunter zu beamen." witzelte Sulu. "Jemals wieder."

"Diesen Vorschlag unterstütze ich." pflichtete McCoy ihm bei.

Jim öffnete den Mund. Er wollte Einwände vorbringen und sich ohne Zweifel rausreden, doch Uhura war schneller und wechselte rasch das Thema. "Kirk, wie sind Sie entkommen? Wie konnten Sie uns retten?"

"Die Flucht war viel einfacher als Sie denken würden. Ein paar Stichelein hier und dort, über einen der Typen, der die Mutter des Anderen vögelt und bevor man weiter denken kann, entbrennt ein Krieg unter Geschwistern, darüber wer Häuptling werden soll. Ich bin in dem Chaos entkommen, aber einer der Bastarde landete einen Glückstreffer. Hatte nichtmal bemerkt, dass die Klingen vergiftet waren, bis ich auf halbem Weg zu eurem Verlies war."

"Sie haben einen Bürgerkrieg ausgelöst, nur _Minuten_ nach dem Sie gefangen genommen worden waren?" keuchte Sulu. "Nicht mal Sie können so gut sein."

Jim grinste sie nur mit seinem wohl bekannten "Leckt mich am Arsch"-Schmunzeln an.

Uhura rollte mit den Augen. "Und wo haben Sie gelernt Schlösser zu knacken."

"Ich habe eine ganze Weile, in meiner Jugend, damit verbracht durch die Welt zu wandern. Über die jahre hinweg, hab ich hier und dort, bei seltsamen Jobs, ein paar Tricks gelernt."

"Lassen Sie mich raten, irgendwann, in diesen Jahren haben Sie auch als Magier gearbeitet?"

"Ich war ein Entfesselungskünstler. Ich sage nur deshalb Magier, damit es nicht so eingebildet klingt."

"Und dort haben Sie auch Spanisch gelernt?"

"Nö! Spanisch habe ich als Barkeeper in Barcelona gelernt."

"Wartet mal. Kirk spricht fließend Spanisch _und_ Vulkan?" rief Sulu aus.

"Der Keptin spricht auch fließend Russisch." fügte Chekov hinzu.

"Falschspieler in Moskau."erklärte Jim. "Dort habe ich die längste Zeit verbracht. Ich glaube, es waren ungefähr 6 Monate. Also, ich denke, dass man Magier gelten lassen kann. Habe ein paar großartige Tricks in Moskau gelernt." Er zwinkerte Sulu und Chekov zu. "Ich zeige sie Ihnen, das nächste Mal bei einer Runde Poker."

"Captain, Sie haben angegeben, dass Sie die Erde in Ihren frühen Teenagerjahren bereist haben. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie ihre Reisen alleine bestritten?" fragte Spock.

Jim erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe ehr gleichgültig lächelte. Die Maske war wieder an ihrem Platz. "Ja, ich war alleine. Winona schickte mich auf einen anderen Planeten, nachdem ich ein Auto in den Abgrund gefahren hatte und als ich wieder zurückkehrte war ich..nicht mehr willkommen. Also haute ich ab. Man heuerten mich gerne an. Ich bin ein Genie und lernte immer schnell , ungeachtet meines jungen Alters.

Augenblicklich wussten sie, dass Spock, Jim gezwungen hatte, mehr preis zu geben, als er wollte, denn McCoy schritt ein und verhinderte so eine weitere Befragung.

"Okay, alle raus hier. Unser Idiot von einem Captain braucht Ruhe," erklärte Leonard schroff.

"Genie. Genie von einem Captain," korrigierte Jim und erntete damit Kichern von seiner Crew, als sie das Quartier verliessen.

"Warten Sie, Spock. Können Sie bitte einen Moment warten?" bat Jim.

Spock nickte lediglich und wartet bis die letzten Genesungswünsche der Crew verstummt waren und sie Jims Quartier geräumt hatten.

"Spock, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht so einfach Ihre Hand, in dieser Höhle, anfassen sollen," erklärte Jim.

"Entschuldigungen sind nicht erforderlich, Jim. Meine Barrieren hielten Stand und ich war in der Lage, Ihre enormen Schmerzen zu ein wenig zu lindern."

"Dann ist ein Danke angebracht. Ich danke Ihnen, Spock. Für alles. Ich weiß, es war nicht einfach für Sie und darum weiß ich es noch mehr zu schätzen."

Spock nickte. "Ich glaube es gibt eine irdische Redensart, welche besagt "Dank ist überflüssig". Ich habe lediglich einem Freund in Not geholfen, soweit es meine Möglichkeiten erlaubten."

Jim strahlte. "Sie sind der Beste, Spock."

"Das sind genug Gefühle für einen Tag," motzte McCoy. "Und jetzt raus, Sie Kobold. Jim muss sich von den Nachwirkungen erholen."

"Verstanden. Bitte lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn Sie weitere Assistenz benötigen."

Der Schiffsarzt schnaubte. "Ein vulkanischer Butler. Nur Jim schafft so etwas."

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte hinauf. "Meine Dienste sind nicht auf diese Art und Weise zu verstehen. Meine angebotene Hilfe ist als Unterstützung gegenüber Ihnen gedacht, die Bettruhe des Captain, so lange es erforderlich ist, durchzusetzen."

Nun war Leonard irritiert. "Wieso? Wir sind nicht auf der Krankenstation, wo Jim seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten hat."

"Obwohl dies der Wahrheit entspricht, denke ich, dass wir möglicherweise Jims Fähigkeit, aus misslichen Lagen zu flüchten, neu beurteilen müssen. Er hat enthüllt, dass er eine gewisse Zeit als Entfesselungskünstler verbrachte, was die Wahrscheinlich um 74,2% erhöht, dass er sich der strikten Order der Bettruhe widersetzt."

McCoys Augen weiteten sich, als er das gesamte Ausmaß, dessen was Spock gesagt hatte, verstand. Er drehte sich um, mit der Absicht Jim zu drohen, doch dieser war nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Verdammt, Jim," kurrte McCoy und durchsuchte seine Sachen nach dem Kommunikator. Er leitete eine schiffsweite Suche nach dem vermissten Captain ein. "Wie, zur Hölle, hat er es überhaupt an uns vorbei geschafft?!"

Spock blickte flüchtig zu Jims Bett, als etwas kleines und weißes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Nach ein paar Schritten, hob er das kleine, quadratische Stück Papier, auf das etwas gekritzelt worden war, auf.

"Doktor," rief Spock und wartet bis Leonard an seiner Seite war, ehe er ihm die Notiz zeigte.

_"Ein Magier verrät niemals seine Tricks..."_

Dies löste eine Flut, von Flüchen und Androhungen körperlicher Gewalt, aus. Jim würde bedauern, dass er diesen Trick mit seinem besten Freund abgezogen hatte, er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als er verstand, was Spock sagen wollte.

Verärgert zog sich McCoy sein blaues Uniformhemd über sein schwarzes Shirt und stürmte raus. Er murmelte: "Genialer Idiot", bevor er weitere Beleidigungen von sich gab.

Der Vulkanier folgte dem Doktor raus und blickte ihm nach, als er den Gang entlang stapfte und Jeden, anblaffte, der das Pech hatte seinen Weg zu kreuzen.

Spock betrachtete noch einmal das kleine Blatt Papier, in seiner Hand, und erlaubte sich ein wenig Amusement über Jims Notiz. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Genialer Idiot, in der Tat...

(Jim wurde später auf der Brücke gefunden, wo er sich angeregt mit seine Brückenbesatzung und Scotty unterhielt, bevor sowohl McCoy, als auch Spock erschienen, um ihn wieder zurück in sein Quartier zu bringen und ihm zu der erforderlichen Bettruhe zu drängen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das nächste Mal, als man den Captain wieder sah, er völlig genesen war. Es war eine weitere Woche später, bevor Jim es wagte wieder den selben Raum wie McCoy zu betreten. Der gute Doktor ließ keine, sich ihm bietende, Möglichkeit, aus, ihren genialen Captain mit einem Hypospray zu traktieren.)

* * *

Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


End file.
